On the over side
by Kitsu-chan666
Summary: Nous connaissons tous le côté Gryffondor de Poudlard et les aventures du célèbre Harry Potter durant ses sept années d'école mais qu'en est-il des autres maisons ? La maison Serpentard est-elle aussi horrible qu'on le dit ? Dépassons les préjugés aux côtés d'une autre élue dont le destin lui réserve bien des surprises!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Je me souviens encore de mon arrivée à Hogwarts, lorsque le train était arrivé, des dizaines de gosses de mon âge se ruaient sur le quais, certain moins confiants que d'autres. Des garçons plus âgés s'amusaient à taquiner les plus jeunes et d'autre les bousculaient presque. Un énorme monsieur à la barde touffue dénommé Hagrid nous avait conduit au château sur de vieilles barques trouées avançant toutes seules sur un lac noir éclairé seulement par les reflets des chandelles du château.

L'air était doux mais je ne me sentais pas à mon aise dans cette lourde et épaisse cape. Les autres nouveaux, assis dans les barques par groupe de trois ou quatre affichaient chacun une expression différente ; joie, excitation, impatience, envie, mais aussi peur, timidité, anxiété, certains paraissaient incertains (ils devaient surement se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici) d'autres tremblaient de froid, ou peut être était-ce de peur car la température n'était pas si basse.

Autour de nous étaient disposées quatre longues tables en bois qui me rappelaient les tables moyenâgeuses des banquets des rois. A ces tables étaient assis des centaines d'élèves de toute taille et de tout âge, portant tous des capes noires mais à capuche de différentes couleurs : à notre gauche tous les élèves portaient du verts et du gris et à notre droite du doré et du rouge. Je n'eus que le temps d'entrapercevoir les couleurs de la table du fond à droite (bleu et marron) avant que la masse informe de derrière moi ne me force à avancer dans l'allée menant droit à une unique chaise sur une marche … moi qui déteste me faire remarquer voilà que l'on me faisait une haie d'honneur -de toute façon la plus grande partie des élèves assis dans la salle mangeait, parlait entre eux et ne faisait pas attention à nous.

Le "Choixpeau" -qui portait un nom qui me déplaisait totalement (choisir dans quelle peau tu sera… Mmmmh…)- répartit quelques premières années tandis que McGonnagall les appelait par leur nom et prénom. J'avais toujours détesté l'appel par ordre alphabétique car je suis en début de file et je déteste être en première.

Lorsque mon nom fut appelé je ne réagis pas tout de suite(des fois qu'une autre Arya DECLAN s'avancerait, …) puis je fis un pas en avant, me démarquant de la limite des pieds.

Toute tremblante je fini par m'assoir sur cette satanée chaise et au moment où le Choixpeau toucha ma tête je su que ma vie allait s'effondrer. Je l'entendis vaguement murmurer " **mmh des qualités diverses et variées…** " ( _c'est un peu le but d'être humaine! Sale chapeaux moisi! -oui quand je stress je m'énerve_ ) " **Hoo!... mmh… intéressant… mmh** ( _ha bah dit donc on va aller loin avec ça)_ **Bien bien je vais finalement te mettre là… oui tu y seras bien, tu iras loin…** " finit il par dire de sa voix rocailleuse. Puis il s'écria, faisant décoller mes fesses de la chaise : " **SLYTHERIN!** "

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à en arracher mes paupières, ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction et mon esprit s'envola…


	2. Chapter 1: Un chapeau un peu trop bavard

CHAP 1 : Un chapeau un peu trop bavard.

" **SLYTHERIN!** "

Comment était-ce possible?

Comment se pouvait-il que je me retrouve, moi, dans la maison la moins accueillante de Hogwarts!? C'est du moins ce qu'avait dit le roux de tout à l'heure. Il n'en avait dit que du mal...

Quoi qu'il en soit je me devais de rester calme, après être restée plus de 10 secondes abasourdie, crispée et sans bouger d'un millimètre de la chaise je me levai pour rejoindre la longue table de droite, autours de laquelle étaient réunis tous les élèves à capuche verte et au dessus de laquelle pendaient des étendards verts et argent représentant un serpent en position d'attaque.

Contrairement aux précédents élèves désignés par le Choixpeau, dont les tables respectives avaient accueillis l'arrivée par des acclamations à faire trembler les murs du château, de rares applaudissements, plutôt timides, étaient réservés aux nouveaux Slytherins.

Je m'assis discrètement, et suivi le déroulement de la liste lue de la voix grinçante du professeur McGonagall. Quatre élèves me séparèrent de la fille qui m'avait adressée la parole dans le train: "Hermione Granger !" La jeune fille toute tremblante s'avança d'un pas incertain, j'esquissai un léger sourire en découvrant que je n'étais pas la seule effrayée par cette épreuve, elle paraissait se parler à elle même, sur ce point aussi je n'étais pas seule.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, un nom s'éleva suivi de ma déception: "GRYFFINDOR!". Je demeurais seule, pour l'instant. Vint alors une succession de jeunes que je ne reconnaissais pas, le jeune au crapaud qui répondit au nom de Neville Longbottom s'assit en face de moi à la table opposée, le blond aux cheveux plaqués qui avait provoqué le roux et le binoclard me rejoignit et s'assit à côté de moi ; le Choixpeau n'avait même pas eu le temps de frôler ses cheveux que le garçon se relevait déjà. Pour une raison que j'ignore, on l'applaudit lui. Soudain, le brouhaha de la salle se transforma en milliers de murmures, le professeur venait d'appeler Harry Potter. Ignorant qui était _Harry Potter_ , je n'eu aucune réaction quand le petit maigrelet à lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille sortit du rang et s'assit sur la chaise, lui aussi incertain. Le Choixpeau grommela des mots incompréhensibles. Il lui parlait. Et quand il éleva le ton dans une phrase alors que le maigrichon secouait la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le Choixpeau, j'entendis le mot "grandeur" puis il recommença à parler dans sa barbe. Harry Potter aussi murmurait, il fermait les yeux si fort que ce n'était plus que deux traits horizontaux.

" **GRYFFINDOR!** "

Lui non plus ne me rejoindra pas.

D'autres s'en suivirent et le roux, Ron Weasley, alla s'assoir aux cotés de Harry Potter.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva alors que le professeur en vert s'éloignait avec le chapeau pointu et fit un discours à l'intention de tous et en particulier des premières années. Des zones interdites, des forêts dangereuses et un étage meurtrier, bref rien que des avertissements qui donnent envie de rester dans cette école de fou. Puis en un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaitre, sur les tables, un festin de roi. Elles étaient tellement recouvertes de nourriture que l'on n'en voyait plus le bois. Tout le monde, y compris les professeurs assis au fond de la pièce, profita des plats chauds, entrées et desserts. Je ne mangeais pas, toutes ces émotions m'avait coupées l'appétit. Je profitais plutôt de ce moment pour observer plus attentivement les lieux. La salle, éclairée par des centaines de bougies en lévitation entre le plafond et les tables, était, en réalité, beaucoup plus grande que je ne l'avais cru au premier regard. D'immenses fenêtres, prenant les trois quart du mur, donnaient vue sur le ciel sombre et sans étoiles. Je remarquai alors que la fille aux cheveux bouclés avait eu raison, le plafond prenait bel et bien l'apparence du ciel, des nuages sombres se déplaçant lentement au gré du vent. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à la magie, elle me mettait mal à l'aise, et cette pièce était l'exemple type du monde magique, avec ses bougies volantes et son toit invisible.

Déconcertée par autant d'incohérences, j'entrepris de découvrir le côté "professeurs" de ce collège. Deux tables étaient positionnées l'une derrière l'autre autour desquelles étaient assis une dizaine d'adultes chacune. Je commençai avec la première dont j'avais la meilleure vue car celle de derrière était malheureusement cachée.

Au centre de celle ci, le directeur. Muni d'une longue barbe et de longs cheveux blancs et lisses, il était coiffé d'un petit chapeau carré ressemblant à un béret avec un petit pompon qui pendait à l'arrière. Une lourde cape de velours parait ses épaules et de petites lunettes aux verres fins et en demi-lune manquaient de tomber de son grand nez aquilin. Il parlait avec le professeur tout vêtu de vert émeraude. Elle avait gardé son grand chapeau pointu, vert encore, pour manger et portait elle aussi de petites lunettes carrées. Sa longue cape de velours cachait une robe noir montant en col roulé. Ses cheveux avaient l'air tirés en arrière en un chignon serré. A ses cotés mangeait un tout petit monsieur dont les cheveux gris formaient comme une collerette hérissée d'où émergé son crâne chauve nu comme un œuf. Une barbe grise complétait un visage pour le moins reconnaissable. Son nez était tellement long et pointu qu'il aurait pu s'en servir comme d'un couteau puisqu'il le trempait dans son assiette à chaque bouchée. A l'extrémité de la table, une dame, plus jeune que les précédents, de grosses lunettes rondes épaisses lui barrant son visage fin, s'efforçait de manger un morceau de nature inconnu mais qui semblait toujours vivant à force de s'agiter sur sa fourchette. Elle fini par le rattraper à la main dans ses cheveux frisés, elle n'avait pas l'air très habile. Son bandeau multicolore qui retenait ses cheveux me fit penser à une Hippie. A la droite du directeur mangeait un autre petit homme mais avec la totalité de ses cheveux et noirs. Une cape grise lui parait aussi les épaules, de légères lunettes rectangulaires glissaient de son petit nez de cochon. Le professeur nain semblait dans une intense réflexion tout en faisant rouler sa coupe de vin entre ses doigts. A ses cotés, un homme au turban violet discutait avec le dernier de la file, un grand, vêtu tout de noir, aux cheveux sales et gras aussi noir que sa robe. Ces deux professeurs étaient aussi pales l'un que l'autre, mais le _dark knight_ le surpassait largement en taille. Il me sembla voir les lèvres du professeur au turban trembler à plusieurs reprises, serait-il bègue? A en croire ses mâchoires crispées, oui.

Je le fixai plus intensément ; depuis toute petite j'avais découvert que je pouvais _décrypter les émotions des gens en me concentrant sur leurs yeux,_ en plus , j'aimais bien le fait de les rendre mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, je ne vis rien, je ressentis seulement un sentiment étrange d'étouffement du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne tourne la tête pour me fixer, mon assiette de nourriture pris soudain un très grand intérêt.

Je n'avais pas encore commencé l'année que je m'ennuyais déjà.

Tandis que je jouais avec mes pommes de terre, le garçon blond à côté de moi se mis à parler fort. Il disait qu'il venait d'une grande famille de sang pur et que son père travaillait au ministère de la magie - je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un ministère de la magie! Puis il se tourna et me demanda:

 **\- Et toi, où est-ce que tes parents travaillent ? Non! plus important, est-tu de sang pur ?**

 _¤de sang pur !? mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?¤_

Comme il me fixait toujours de ses yeux clairs mais que je ne répondais pas, il fronça les sourcils et ajouta" presque" innocemment:

 **\- Tu es muette?**

Comment devrais-je prendre cette remarque ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer juste au moment que le directeur avait choisi pour se lever et parler:

 **\- Maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, j'invite les premières années à rejoindre leur maison respective, les préfets vous montreront le chemin et vous mèneront aux salles communes. Je vous souhaite un bon départ et une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

Ouf ! Sauvée par le Gong. Je profitai de ce moment de surprise pour m'éclipser, je dois avouer que répondre à des questions que je ne comprends pas n'est pas mon activité favorite.

Un préfet qui devait faire trois têtes de plus que moi nous conduisit à la salle commune des Slytherins, salle qui se trouvait dans les cachots du château ! Avec vue sous le lac ! Ne pas être claustrophobe !

La nuit passa lentement, très lentement… Pour commencer, les filles qui occupaient aussi la chambre étaient, mmh… comment dire… très Slytherin! Elles passèrent leur temps à critiquer d'autres premières années des autres maisons. Et je ne cessais de me demander comment allait passer cette année scolaire. La réponse était pourtant très simple : dans un immense château, perdu au beau milieu de l'écosse, entourée de "sorciers" et "sorcières" tous persuadés que la magie existe! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Bien sûr que la magie existe ! J'en ai vécue l'expérience toute la journée! Et je peux être sûre que ce directeur n'est pas humain, ou "Moldu" comme ils disent. Et que les fantômes se baladant dans la salle à manger pendant le dîner ne sont sûrement pas des illusions…


	3. Chapter 2: bien choisir ses amis

CHAP 2 : Bien choisir ses amis.

Premier cour à Hogwarts : cours de potion avec le directeur de ma maison, "cheveux gras habillé tout en noir", le professeur Snape. Après nous avoir fait son speech, il entreprit d'humilier le "petit binoclard que tout le monde regardait bizarrement". Il lui posa toutes sortes de questions avec des mots bizarres du genre "Nargol" ou quelque chose comme ça. Le pauvre, j'aurai tellement voulu l'aider, lui souffler les réponses (contrairement à sa collègue de table qui se contentait de lever la main) mais d'une, j'étais à l'autre bout de la salle et de deux, je ne connaissais pas mieux les réponses que lui… je ne comprenais même pas les questions. En parlant de questions incompréhensibles, c'est la deuxième déjà depuis la rentrée et j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne fait que commencer. Et puis en parlant du loup, il s'était assis à côté de moi pour ce cours alors soit le fameux Draco Malfoy se comportait mieux qu'à la rentrée, durant l'année, soit il changeait de place pour les cours à venir ! Il ne me reposa pas la question de la veille, heureusement. Ce cours fût très étrange, bien que cela ressemblât beaucoup aux cours de chimie des collèges ; fioles, substances suspectes et dangereuses, protocole, etc. Le plus étrange, bien sûr, est que j'eu adoré ce cour !

En partance pour le cours de métamorphose dirigé par le directeur de maison des Gryffindors, je suivait les autres pour ne pas me perdre, quoiqu'ils n'aient pas l'air de se retrouver mieux que moi dans cet immense château. Ce cours-ci commença bien, le professeur n'était pas là! enfin, au début. Puis, le chat assis sur le bureau se transforma, en un bond, en grande dame habillée, encore, de vert velours et coiffée, toujours, d'un grand chapeau typiquement sorcier. Elle s'était justement levée pour réprimander les deux retardataires qui ne répondaient qu'aux noms de Ron Weasley et Harry Potter -soupir- toujours les premiers à se faire remarquer.

"sortez vos baguettes!" Je sortis le petit bout de bois qui avait fait exploser les tiroirs du magasin d'Olivander, elle était vraiment légère et paraissait si fragile que j'avais peur de la briser.

"Un levé de baguette et HOP! Un petit geste comme ceci!"

Quel enthousiasme! Je ne voyais pas du tout la nécessité de faire ce geste… Il n'y a donc pas de formule magique ? ou autre chose dans le genre ?

"Et dîtes _Borderor,_ distinctement!

 _Borderor_ ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? peut importe, c'est une formule magique ! C'est fou, je trouve tout ceci complètement puéril mais terriblement excitant ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les sorciers ou les magiciens. Sauf qu'habituellement je ne fais rien exploser … .

La Gryffindor à côté de moi commença (1 livre pour 2), sa baguette se leva et tapa le livre de façon extrêmement délicate, comme si elle avait aussi peur de casser sa baguette. Elle la tenait noblement, c'était assez élégant. Lorsque sa baguette toucha le livre, elle prononça en articulent bien, _Borderor_ et le livre se métamorphosa en miroir à cadrant doré.

"Très bien Miss Granger !"

Puis le Pr McGonagall me fixa en souriant gentiment :

"A vous Miss Declan, allez-y, ayez un peu de courage, vous verrez, ce n'est pas si compliqué…"

Facile à dire, passer après cette Granger, je vais être nul. Enfin! tentons l'expérience. S'il y a quelque chose dans laquelle je ne suis pas mauvaise c'est l'imitation … je n'ai qu'a imiter Hermione! Un petit coup de baguette et HOP! " _Borderor"._ Mince! Trop timidement la prononciation! voyons le résultat…

Le gros livre de _" Métamorphose pour débutant"_ ondula et se transforma en joli miroir, le même que celui de ma coéquipière mais à un point prés, la glace était floue! (je repensai à mon timide ton …)

"Bien Miss Declan! c'est un début" ¤Mmmh, un début ….¤

\- c'est bien sauf qu'il faut que tu mette plus de volonté dans ta voix, c'était trop timide, il faut le dire distinctement " _Borderor!"_ tu vois, comme cela.

Sa va, sa va, j'avais compris. On pourrait croire que ce fut la prof qui m'ait dit cela mais non c'était Miss Granger! Je lui souris gentiment et répondis tout simplement "ok". Haaaa, le sourire commercial tiré d'un manga me sauvera toujours la mise… (songeur). Malheureusement pour moi, le son qui sortit de ma bouche fut si minable que je rougis. Première impression : une fille toute timide qui n'arrive même pas à placer deux mots! Quel bon commencement … .

Le reste du cour se résuma par 2h d'essai et de persévérance pour seulement un sort jusqu'à ce que la totalité de la classe ait pour résultat un miroir identique à celui de Granger.

Pendant que je marchais doucement dans un couloir du château, je repensais à cette inscription… ce monde, … personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seule fois que tout ceci existait ! Moi la première. Ce cours avait été très long, beaucoup plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais je comprend, il faut que les professeurs soient attentifs avec chacun d'entre nous et nous sommes plutôt nombreux. Tout de même Slytherin… je ne mis attendais pas.

Alors que je changeai de couloir, des cliquetis se firent entendre, puis des grincements sur le sol s'approchèrent de moi. Lorsque, des bruits de chaines qui trainent apparurent dans mon dos je me demandai bien qui pouvait avoir l'idée idiote de me faire le coup du fantôme aux chaines grinçantes dans un château de sorcier. Je me retournai sèchement pour prendre le farceur de court. Soudain une masse de plasma me transperça le corps et un froid glacial s'empara de moi. Les secondes de stupeur passées, je ne pouvais que suivre du regard le "vrai" fantôme continuer son chemin normalement. Un petit rire discret fusa derrière moi et une fille de ma classe se posa à mes cotés.

\- Ca fait toujours cet effet la première fois. Ca va ? Puis en riant elle m'appris que j'étais toute blême!

-Disons que je ne suis pas habituée à traverser un fantôme…

-Tu t'habituera, m'assura-t'elle, au fait je m'appelle Lyo et toi ? Tu es un Slytherin, non ?

-Heu oui, moi c'est Arya. Pendant qu'on y est tu ne saurai pas où se trouve notre salle, par hasard? Même si tu es aussi nouvelle que moi.

-Bien sur ! Suis-moi, Arya, finit-elle en prononçant mon nom distinctement, un peu comme un sortilège lancé. Elle me fixa en souriant.

Les couloirs sombres de Hogwarts, Lyo avait l'air de les connaitre par cœur, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle était ici, elle marchait d'un pas assuré le long des dédales, savait exactement quel escalier magique prendre et quand s'arrêter avant qu'il ne change de direction. L'escalier magique : encore une superbe invention du monde sorcier pour permettre aux élèves d'arriver en retard en cours …

Pour le cours de sortilège, le professeur nous plaça lui-même dans la salle, par gabarit je crois. Je me retrouvai donc assise aux cotés d'un des gardes du corps de Malfoy et d'une petite blonde. Par gabarit et par maison alors car la salle se partageait en 2 couleurs, vert et rouge. Je me tournai vers ma voisine :

-Nous sommes toujours en classe avec les Gryffindors ?

-Non je crois qu'ils change l'organisation de la classe toute les semaines, me répondit-elle sans bouger, ni sourcilier.

-Ha, mais c'est pas un peu compliqué quand même leur affaire ? demandai-je septique, cette fille me snobe presque! Ca va qu'elle me répond…

-Je n'en sais rien moi, répliqua-t'elle agacée, en tout cas ils le font, puis elle m'envoya un regard tueur avant de regarder, indignée, le blason de la maison Slytherin cousu sur mon sweet. ¤Ca va! je voulais juste savoir! pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.¤

-Au faite moi c'est Arya, et toi ?

Au bout d'un petit silence, elle finit par me répondre "Valentine" en soufflant . Très bien Valentine, toi, je t'ai dans le collimateur…


	4. Chapter 3: Du changement!

CHAP 3 : Du changement !

Il faut croire que les repas dans ce château sont tous aussi spectaculaires, cela fait déjà 3 jours que je suis arrivée ici et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être étonnée pour tout. Les différents cours comme "le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal" avec le prof au turban ou le cours de botanique ; qui aurait cru que moi je ferai de la botanique un jour! Pas moi!

En parlant du cours de botanique, celui-là fut particulièrement amusant, j'espère que se sera toujours comme ça, en plus la prof est très drôle ; surtout sa façon de s'habiller… Neville Longbottom s'est évanouit en entendant le cris aiguë des Mandragores ( oui les mandragores ont crié ) et Malfoy s'est fait mordre le doigt, il porte un pansement maintenant. C e qui est fou c'est que ce mec sera toujours fière et arrogant quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il se trimballe avec l'index bandé ou qu'il s'étale tout du long dans les couloirs après le croche patte maladroit d'un Gryffindor (cet épisode était plutôt drôle, enfin pas pour le Gryffindor…)

Le soir, lorsque je me rendis à ma chambre, des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre jusque dans la salle commune. Je me préparai à voir mes "colocs' de chambre" martyriser une petite ou quelque-chose comme ça mais quand je poussai la porte je vis deux jeunes filles que je ne connaissais pas installées sur les deux lits du fond, et s'esclaffant devant un objet gris pas plus gros qu'un livre.

" **Ha c'est ta chambre ?! Tant mieux, enfin quelqu'un de calme, du moins je l'espère** " La propriétaire de la voix sortit de derrière mon dos et je découvris une Lyo aux traits fatigués .

 **\- Les filles je vous présente Arya, je crois que c'est sa chambre.**

 **\- Ha! Tu es donc celle qui a fait fuir les bécasses** ? me demanda la plus grande. Je fronçai les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore.

 **-Comment ça "fuir" ?** Ce fût à Lyo de me répondre :

 **-Tu n'est pas au courant ? Les filles de ta chambre ont demandé à changer parce que "tu n'es pas vivable" , mais ne t'inquiète pas** , ajouta-t'elle en voyant ma mine déconfite, **ce n'est qu'une excuse débile pour prendre la chambre avec la plus belle vue, la notre quoi, elles ont de bonnes relations donc elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient.**

 **\- Avec les préfets surtout** , continua la grande brune en faisant la moue.

 **\- Heu, bah d'accord, de toute façon je ne vais pas faire ma difficile ...** . Puis, le plus naturellement possible je parti en direction de mon lit et m'affalai dessus.

 **\- Mais dis le nous si tu n'es pas d'accord, nous ne voudrions pas t'embêter** , objecta Lyo, l'air inquiète et un peu coupable. Je répondis aussitôt :

 **\- Non non pas du tout, de toute façon il vous faut bien une chambre et puis dormir toute seule tout au long de l'année ça ne me branche pas beaucoup** , dis-je en souriant timidement.

Apparemment, dans cette école on peux changer de chambre comme un rien, si j'avais su cette information plus tôt ... .

Les filles du fond reprirent leur occupation et recommencèrent presque immédiatement à rire, tandis que Lyo finit de déballer sa valise.

Je m'approchai des filles, hésitante, curieuse de connaitre la raison de leur bonne humeur.

 **-C'est un film ! Tu dois connaitre, non ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois un sang pur,** objecta la grande brune, **en tout cas tu n'en as pas la tête.**

 **-Parce qu'on a une tête spéciale quand on est de sang pur !?** s'énerva Lyo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **-Nan, c'est juste que ça se voit !** lui répondit-t'elle avec un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pour une raison que j'ignore je me sentais à l'aise :

 **-Pas tant que ça apparemment puisque Draco Malfoy me l'a aussi demandé.** Je souri en voyant leur visage se transformer, et pour la première fois j'entendis le son de la voix de la plus petite des filles :

 **-C'est bizarre, d'habitude il est plutôt fort pour repérer les nés-Moldus,** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Peut être parce que c'est une sang-mêlé** , lui fit remarquer Lyo en lui jetant un regard noir.

Soudain tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, attendant une réponse.

 **-Heu... je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous me demandez ... je suis désolée, je ne connais pas ces termes.**

 **-Ho! Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normale,** ajouta la plus grande en montant le ton alors que la petite marmonnait un truc du genre "Moldu", **on va t'expliquer ; Les nés-Moldus ce sont des sorciers nés de parents Moldus** , puis en voyant mon expression tout autant perdue elle ajouta, **les Moldus sont les personnes qui ne sont pas dotés de pouvoirs magiques, les non-sorciers quoi.**

Puis Lyo continua par :

 **-On est sang-mêlé quand au moins l'un de nos parents est un sorcier, ce que je pense que tu es n'est-ce pas ?** Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir quoi que se soit, la dernière finit l'explication :

 **\- Et les sangs purs, comme le mot l'indique, sont ceux qui viennent d'une lignée à 100% de sorciers.**

 **-Oui ou qui ont deux parents sorciers** , la reprit la plus grande.

 **-Mais pas si l'un des deux est un né-Moldu !**

Tout en les ignorant se chamailler, Lyo me posa la question ultime :

 **-Alors ? Après une telle explication tu devrais savoir ce que tu es, donc ...?** Ses yeux insistaient, je souhaitais tellement lui répondre, je pourrai laisser passer ce petit malentendu et choisir le juste milieu "sang-mêlé", ou dire la vérité. **¤Je choisis la première.¤**

 **-Heu… Sang-mêlé** , puis j'ajoutai un léger, tout léger "je pense". Lyo regarda ses collègues de chambres l'air satisfaite de sa déduction et repartit vers son lit. Il n'y eu aucune objection, hormis une petite moue de déception sur le visage de la plus petite des filles, déçue d'avoir vu faux. Je regagnai donc mon lit et préparai mon sac.

Plutôt agréable de retrouver une fille du "même milieu" que moi, c'est-à-dire, élevée par des "Moldus" (en réalité c'est une sang-mêlé), elle avait même amené un film! Et même si "Lisa" (c'est comme ça que s'appelle la plus petite des deux brunes) fait son "insociable envers les nés-moldus" (comme l'a dit Lyo) elle a tout de même bien adopté la coutume de la cinématographie des Moldus ! Et elle et "Chloé" (la plus grande) regardèrent leur film toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, le premier cours fût celui que j'attendais avec impatience! Le cours de "vol sur un balais"!

Plutôt facile … au début : se placer à gauche du balais (pour les droitiers, j'appris ainsi que Lyo, placée à coté de moi, était gauchère), lever la main droite au dessus du balais et crier haut et fort "Debout!" (comme s'ils allaient nous répondre …)

La prof' était une femme grande et maigre aux cheveux très court et argentés qui parlait d'un ton sec et fort. " **C'est la prof' de Quidditch** " m'a appris Lyo toute excitée bien que je n'eus aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier mais elle ajouta aussitôt que je l'apprendrai plus tard.

Au "Debout!" franc que je lançai, le balais monta jusque dans ma main. A mon plus grand étonnement, les réflexes du Handball prirent le relais et ma main se resserra sur le manche en bois plein d'échardes.

Grâce aux derniers heureux événement et à ma bonne humeur conséquente, je réussi à dire "le mot" net et fort, presque crié. Tandis que Hermione Granger avait le plus grand mal à lever son balais (grande satisfaction pour moi, je vous l'accorde). Je pense qu'il fallait le plus de volonté possible accompagnée d'une bonne imagination! Mais apparemment l'imagination n'était pas le fort de l'intelligente Miss Granger, quoi que ce ne fut pas la principale qualité des Slytherins ! (En particulier Draco Malfoy).

Nous sommes donc montés à balais et en tapant du pied sur le sol, nous nous sommes envolés! Enfin, après que Neville Longbottom se soit totalement ramassé et cassé un bras, que Malfoy ait fait son cake et que Potter se fasse remarquer et emmener par le professeur McGonagall, et le tout à balais (enfin sauf McGonagall)

Voler sur un balais, c'est très excitant mais aussi très instable (heureusement l'aviron m'a appris l'équilibre).

Voler est le rêve de n'importe quel enfant et de n'importe quel humain, et je venais de réaliser ce rêve! Mais la prochaine fois, prévoir un pull chaud, une écharpe et des gants!


	5. Chapter 4: Un match éclair

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (et encore j'ai dû le couper en deux... -' plus de 4500 mots il était un poil trop long comparé aux autres X) ..)

Anyway bonne lecture!

CHAP 4 : Un Match Eclair.

 **-Je peux m'assoir ici ?**

Je levai la tête, une grande brune me regardait gentiment et attendait ma réponse.

 **-Heu oui bien sur.** Je lui souris et parcouru d'un regard bref la bibliothèque presque vide, puis je m'attardai sur son blason cousu à sa robe de sorcier : Ravenclaw.

 **-Il est rare de voir des Ravenclaws fréquenter des Slytherins, …, c'est pour la frime ?** Demandai-je. C'était un peu hâtif et offensif je sais, mais je me suis vite aperçu que les Slytherins avaient mauvaise réputation et n'étaient pas la maison la plus appréciée. Je n'étais déjà pas satisfaite du choix du Choixpeau donc si l'école entière me rappelait que j'étais dans le camps des méchants, que je me soit renfermée sur moi-même n'était pas une surprise.

 **-Non, je trouvais juste que le fait qu'un Slytherin passe son temps libre à la bibliothèque était** **intéressant,** puis après un long silence elle ajouta **, et puis tu es toute seule et moi aussi, alors comme je suis assez timide je me suis dis d'y aller direct et franchement.**

Je la regardai sans rien dire, un peu perdue.

 **-J'y suis peut être allée un peu trop vite ?**

 **-Heu, oui un peu. Mais au moins vous êtes franche** , ajoutai-je en souriant. Elle rit timidement puis elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi. Je reparti donc dans ma rédaction à rendre pour le Professeur Snape, directeur de ma maison, qui, j'en avais conclu, ne fallait pas décevoir. Au bout de deux mots grattés à la plume sur mon vieux parchemin froissé, je me rendis compte que l'invitée mystère me fixait sans sourciller.

 **-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

 **-Non.**

J'attendis un peu, lui laissant le temps de m'expliquer mais elle ne broncha pas. _¤Ne t'énerve pas Arya, quelle réputation vas-tu donner sinon¤_

 **-Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez ? Sans bouger ?** Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte de son indiscrétion et rougit de sa maladresse.

 **-Ho! Je suis désolée! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que… on ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Avant ?**

 **-Non, je ne crois pas.** Et je rabaissai mon nez sur ma copie.

 **-Pourtant ta tête me dit quelque chose.**

 **-Et bien la tienne ne me dit rien, navrée,** marmonnai-je, feignant d'être absorbée par ma rédaction, mon nez touchant presque la feuille.

 **-Mais si! Comment t'appelle-tu ?**

Je soupirai. _¤Elle n'abandonnera pas, hein!?¤_

 **-Arya.**

 **-Moi c'est Julie! Voilà! Maintenant on se connait!** Elle me lança un sourire enfantin. _¤C'est une blague!?¤_

 **-Mmmh, moui il faut croire que, maintenant, oui.** J'essayai de faire paraitre mon regard le plus ennuyé qu'il soit, même si je pense qu'elle ne l'ait pas du tout interceptée. Elle s'intéressa plutôt à mon devoir pour le cour de Potions.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Me demanda-t'elle.

 **-Un travail à rendre.**

 **-Ho! Alors je vais te laisser travailler.** Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit tout un tas de parchemins.

Finalement elle su se montrer discrète par la suite tandis que nous rédigions toutes deux nos devoirs. Il faut croire qu'elle voulait juste connaitre mon nom.

.

...

.

Je pensais m'ennuyer un peu dans cette immense école mais à peine eut-on commencé les cours que les devoirs s'empilèrent sur les bureaux, nous étions surchargés de travail et il me fallut un moment pour m'adapter à cet univers et tous ses termes nouveaux. En bref, je dû passer ma soirée dans la bibliothèque mais quand vint l'heure du diné, la faim se fit entendre et les élèves absents lors des repas étaient particulièrement mal vus. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de me mélanger à la foule pour me retrouver dans un coin, seule, à manger- je préférais largement rester dans un coin, seule, dans ma chambre ou à la bibliothèque- il fallait y aller.

Dans les couloirs menant à la grande salle, je commençai à entendre des voix, je ralenti la cadence mais j'arrivai bientôt au bout et c'est là que je reconnu une des voix, celle de Lyo. Soulagée, je repris de la vitesse et me stoppai net lorsque je reconnu la seconde voix qui accompagnait celle de Lyo. _¤Draco!?¤_ Je ne voulais pas écouter leur conversation mais je n'eus pas le courage d'avancer plus, et puis, si Lyo avant des ennuis ? En tant que potentielle nouvelle amie, je me devais de proposer mon aide pour les problèmes, et la bagarre ça me connaissait. Cependant, je ne m'étais jamais battue contre des sorciers, et le peu de sortilèges que j'avais en mémoire (appris en cours et dans les livres de la bibliothèque) ne servaient pas au combat. Je pouvais toujours me débrouiller avec le sortilège de lévitation, ou celui qui fait changer de couleur… ça peut toujours intimider. Je m'approchai encore un peu, leur ton n'était pas élevé, ils semblaient en pleine conversation, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et qu'il s'agissait d'une simple rencontre comme une autre. _¤Ho et puis zut! Prend ton courage à deux mains et passe devant eux comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué. Ça ne te regarde pas! … Et par pitié, évite de rougir…¤_ Sur ce, je m'engageai dans le corridor et visai les grandes portes du fond. En les dépassant je ne pu m'empêcher de les regarder, Lyo paraissait surprise, comme un enfant pris sur le fait, tandis que Draco souriait, amusé. J'atteignis la grande salle plus vite que prévu, ayant accéléré le pas par la suite.

Pendant le diné, Lyo ne me rejoignit pas, Chloé et Lisa étaient en pleine conversation en face de moi, et le banc sur ma gauche était tristement vide. _¤Elle vas venir, elle vas juste louper l'entrée et peut-être même le plat chaud. La conversation devait durer plus longtemps que prévu.¤_ Tout de même, ma curiosité était un de mes plus grand défaut, mais qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire ? Lyo et Draco. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas craqué sur lui ! Comme prévu, Lyo arriva vers la fin du plat chaud. Je n'osais pas la regarder en face, et ai continué à fixer mon assiette comme si elle allait s'enfuir. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et, à l'exception de Lisa et Chloé, absorbées par leur sujet, le diné fût plutôt silencieux. Heureusement tout ceci fût très vite oublié, même si je n'eus toujours pas le tact de demander à Lyo pourquoi elle avait parlait à Malefoy, cela ne me regardait pas. _¤Évidement si je la revois en sa compagnie je lui demanderai cette fois, je le jure!¤_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

Le match de Quidditch! Un évènement à ne pas rater! Intégrée dans le monde des sorciers depuis quelques mois, je me suis renseignée sur le maximum (l'histoire, les mœurs, le vocabulaire et le Quidditch!) et ce sport avait l'air extraordinaire! Un genre de handball à balais avec la précision du basket et la brutalité du rugby. Bref avec Lyo nous avions prévu de voir ensemble le premier match de Quidditch de l'année et nous nous étions assise en hauteur pour une meilleure vue et une distance considérable envers les Slytherins. En effet notre petite Lyo avait le béguin pour un Gryffindor, un batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, et tout particulièrement un des jumeaux Weasley! Pour ma part je trouvais l'attrapeur de notre équipe plutôt mignon. Bon j'avoue que nous nous étions placées dans les rangs du fond parce qu'il ne restait plus aucune place devant, nous étions arrivées en retard, par ma faute, je m'étais malencontreusement endormie dans la salle commune.

 **-Tout de même, tu choisis bien ton jour pour faire un sieste toi! On a du louper dix minutes du match!**

 **-Je suis désolée**. Je fis ma moue la plus spectaculaire.

 **-Mouais, c'est bon, ça va! Bon profitons du peu que nous pouvons voir de notre place dans les** _ **nuages**_ **!** Me reprocha Lyo.

 **-Tu exagère! Au moins d'ici nous avons une vue d'ensemble,** la charriai-je.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se concentra sur les joueurs. Tout à coup, la tête blonde de devant nous se retourna et Draco Malfoy nous regarda en souriant. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il se moquait de nous et cela m'irrita, je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer balader quand il pris la parole.

 **-Alors les filles, vous venez mâter les beaux batteurs Slytherin!?** Je fronçais les sourcils, ils étaient hideux!

 **-L'attrapeur est pas mal mais je pense que Lyo regarde un autre batteur** , répondis-je en taquinant Lyo du regard.

 **-Ferme-là! Baisse toi Draco tu nous caches la vue!** Puis elle me pinça le bras.

 **-Aïe!  
-Quelle vue ?** demanda Draco, pendant que je lui rendais un coup de coude.

 **-Le match,** lui répondis-je sèchement.

Pendant le match, j'en profitai pour parler à Lyo.

 **-J'adorerai jouer dans l'équipe!**

 **-L'année prochaine, avec moi,** me répondit-t'elle en souriant.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent en une fine fente et elle fronça ses sourcils en me regardant intensément. Gênée, je lui demandai quel était le problème, et si quelque chose était sur mon nez.

 **-Tu as des cernes ?**

 **-J'en ai toujours eu. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de dormir chez moi.**

 **-Quoi? Non mais tu n'en avais pas autant avant.**

 **-Ha…** _¤Mince je ne pensais pas qu'elle les remarquerait si tôt, elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle avait l'œil¤_ **Heu, oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps ci.**

 **-Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Moi-même je ne m'endors pas tout de suite et on dirait que tu te bas dans ton sommeil. Tu fais des cauchemars ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme des rêves. Ils commencent normalement et finissent par ressembler étrangement à la réalité. Au final se ne sont que des cauchemars.**

 **-C'est bizarre** , dit-elle en se tordant une mèche de cheveux comme elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis elle se retourna pour regarder le match. **Quoi comme rêve?**

 **-Ho, rien de spécial** , répondis-je tandis que je me remettais aussi au match.

 **-Moi aussi, j'ai fais un rêve super bizarre** , m'apprit-elle en riant **, Pansy était dans notre chambre, elle fouillait dans ma commode, je me suis énervée, normal! Mais non c'était elle qui avait raison bien sur! Son excuse :** _ **c'est mon lit et ma chambre**_ **, non mais et puis quoi encore!** _¤de toutes les personnes qui existent, je crois que c'est cette Pansy Parkinson que Lyo déteste le plus!¤_ **Alors là tu arrive et tu commence à fouiller dans mon armoire! Par la suite et sur le coup de la colère je sors ma baguette et je te transforme en lapin!**

 **-Ho bah merci!**

 **-Non mais un lapin c'est mignon, non ? J'ai lu dans les livres Moldus que ceux-ci les prennent comme animal de compagnie. Et puis Pansy, elle, je l'ai changé en vieux crapaud verruqueux!** Ajouta-t'elle en esquissant un rictus mesquin.

 **-Je confirmes tu fais des rêves bizarres.**

 **-Oui mais ils ne m'empêchent pas de dormir moi!**

 **-Normal, je ne transforme personne en crapaud verruqueux ni en mignon petit lapin** , blaguai-je.

 **-Bon alors ?!**

 **-Quoi ?** Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, regard qu'elle aussi me lançait.

 **-Tu me le dis?**

 **-Dire quoi?**

 **-Et bien ton rêve !**

 **-Ho..! C'est sans importance…**

 **-Alors pourquoi lances-tu le sujet ?! Tu attise ma curiosité, consciemment ? C'est méchant de ta pars.**

 **-Ne te vexe pas pour ça voyons…**

 **-Alors,** et elle me fit son plus beau sourire, **tu me racontes ?**

 **-Ta curiosité te perdra.**

 **-Arrête les phrases philosophiques, toi aussi c'est ton grand défaut.**

 **-Faux, mon grand défaut est d'être bavarde.**

 **-Alors parle, fais toi plaisir.**

 **-Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix et peut-être qu'âpres tu me laissera suivre mon premier match de Quidditch,** lançai-je agacée.

 **-Peut-être, oui.**

 **-Mmh… J'ai juste rêvé de… d'un miroir et d'une tête blanche. Un serpent dans un couloir de Hogwarts qui me demandais de le suivre. Mais, nous sommes des Slytherins, il est normal que je rêve de serpents, non?**

 **-Heu… oui surement**. Elle paru sceptique, mais je laissai le silence prendre la suite et fis mine de ne m'intéresser qu'au jeu.

Elle allait m'interroger une nouvelle fois mais je pris les devants.

 **-Tu parais être à l'aise avec Draco,** murmurai-je, il **ne t'aurais pas tapé dans l'œil tout de même.**

 **-Bien sur que non!** Et elle partit dans un fou rire ce qui fit retourner tout le monde parce que notre équipe venait de perdre contre les Gryffindors et Harry, qui n'était plus sur son balais, montrait fièrement le minuscule Vif-d'or battant des ailes avec fureur ; et ce n'était sûrement pas la réaction attendue par notre Maison.

 **-Heu,… arrête de rire où on risque d'y passer dans les quelques secondes qui viennent,** la prévins-je inquiète, puis j'ajoutai discrètement afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, avec un petit sourire malin, **je sais que George a gagné mais je croyais que tu voulais que ça reste secret ?**

Cela me valu un puissant coup de point au bras, mais je ne regrettais rien.

 **-Tu aimes te faire frapper ma parole! Et Il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi, crois moi.**

Je me frottai le bras en grimaçant.

 **-Et on se demande pourquoi je suis couverte de bleus après… Rien entre Toi et Draco alors…, pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.**

 **-C'est parce qu'on se connaissait avant l'entrée à Hogwarts.**

 **-C'est tout?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Bien. Je vois. Tu fais comme moi tu sais.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Lorsque tu mens. Il y a autre chose mais tu ne veux pas en dire plus, comme moi et mon rêve. C'est ton choix, je le respecte. Mais ne viens pas me poser d'autre questions sur mes rêves.**

 **-Je le vois quand tu mens!**

 **-Alors nous sommes à égalité.**

Le match terminé, nous nous étions insérés dans la foule qui rejoignait le château et Lyo avait les yeux braqués sur l'équipe Gryffindor qui ouvrait la route. Elle brulait d'envie de les rejoindre, cela crevait les yeux, mais son corps la retenait ici, dans l'ombre maussade des Slytherins. _¤Elle n'arrivera à rien ici, le Choixpeau s'est trompé¤_ Soudain, une idée me vint alors, et de celle-ci je ferai d'une pierre deux coup.

 **-Hey! Super match n'est-ce pas?**

Chloé me fondit dessus comme un rapace sur sa proie, elle était rouge comme si elle venait de courir et à bout de souffle, une grande brune l'accompagnait derrière et riait en se tenant les cotes.

 **-Vous avez fait un marathon ou quoi? Et non ce n'était pas un bon match, Gryffindor a gagné.**

 **-Le résultat on s'en fou! Mais on a pas couru, on est toute rouge c'est ça ? C'est qu'on s'est tapé un de ces délire avec Julie et une Hufflepuff. D'ailleurs tu dois déjà connaitre Julie, non.** Elle me montra celle qui la suivait. Julie la Ravenclaw me salua d'un geste excité de la main.

 **-Oui, effectivement.** Je lui fis la présentation de Lyo qui s'était rapprochée des gagnants et disparaissait déjà dans la foule.

 **-Tu viens avec nous ? Les Ravenclaws et certains Gryffindors organisent une mini fête dans la salle commune bleue. Julie a dit que l'on pouvait venir si on le souhaitait.**

 **-Des Slytherins ? Vous êtes certaines qu'on ne va pas nous jeter ?**

Julie pris enfin la parole

 **-On sait reconnaitre les mauvais Slytherins des bons.**

 _¤Les mauvais?!¤_ Tout cela me laissait encore sceptique.

 **-Cela ne vous fait rien de risquer de nous dévoiler votre mot de passe ?**

Chloé laissa échapper une exclamation amusée et Julie m'expliqua gentiment en riant que nous n'avions aucune chance de pouvoir rentrer dans leur salle commune sans un Ravenclaw sous la main.

 **-En tout cas les seuls qui risquent fort de nous "jeter" comme tu dis ce sont les élèves de notre propre maison** , me certifia Chloé.

 **-Ce que pensent les autres ne m'intéresse pas.**

 **-C'est exactement ce que je pensais que tu allais répondre!** S'exclama Chloé.

La soirée, nous y sommes seulement passées en coup de vent avec Lyo, les Ravenclaws n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur mépris malgré leurs efforts notables. Parfois ils me font penser aux elfes des livres de Tolkien de pars leur comportement et leur air hautin. Julie eu l'air déçu. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de me faire quelques connaissances comme Gwendoline et Justine.


	6. Chapter 5: Insomniaque

Hello!

Je m'excuse pour ce "léger" retard (lol) mais j'ai eu des problèmes médicaux, un manque d'inspiration et puis les vacances ! X')  
Anyway! bonne lecture and enjoy!

CHAP 5 : Insomniaque.

Halloween approche et on dirait que Snape s'amuse à nous torturer en nous faisant concocter des potions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Une potion "illugost", "de mort-vivante", "puri-citrouille" et une potion explosive que Seamus Finigan a lui-même inventé. J'avais reporté mon projet, trop longtemps. La fin du premier trimestre arrivait et mes nuits ne s'arrangeaient pas. Chloé commençait à râler les matins qu'il lui était impossible de dormir avec une somnambule qui se éveille en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais d'après Lyo ; insomniaque confirmée ; Chloé dort comme un bébé. Quant à Lili, elle ne se plaint jamais de rien, enfin sauf des moldus, des nés-moldus, des cracmols, des Hufflepuff, des cours et de certains professeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je décidai de voir le directeur. Mon plan était simple, après je ne pensais pas avoir le courage de le mettre en marche… .Je brulais d'envie de demander à Lyo de m'accompagner mais je ne pouvais pas. D'une part, elle avait cours et d'autre part, elle n'aurait pas accepté mon initiative. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau du Headmaster. Le grand phœnix de pierre m'attendait au bout de ce long couloir, si long que j'eu l'occasion de regretter mon idée trois fois dont deux allées-retours hésitants.

 **"Mot de passe ?"** heu…, _¤zut! Quelle cruche! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée ? Mais sans le mot de passe, comment fait-on pour parler au directeur ? Faut-il d'abord aller voir un directeur de maison pour qu'il nous accompagne ? Flute, flute et re-flute! Comment ai-je pu passer à coté d'une information aussi importante!?¤_ Je m'apprêtais à repartir et rejoindre le bureau de Snape quand la voix mielleuse d'un grand homme fin à la longue barbe blanche et brossée avec soins m'interrompit.

 **"-Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Miss Declan ?"** _¤Quand on parle du loup…¤_

 **-Heu, oui. Vous. En fait, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser**. Je rougi, mes jambes et mes mains tremblaient. _¤Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise à l'oral¤_

 **-Haaa, et tu venais me voir dans mon bureau. Tu as de la chance que je sois sortis, tu aurais eu du mal pour monter**. Il rigola et je me détendis instinctivement.

 **-Oui, je partais justement chercher le professeur Snape.**

Il me fit signe de le suivre et prononça le mot de passe qui me fit lâcher un sourire, "tarte aux Framboise", j'étais sûr qu'il était gourmand. Son bureau était gigantesque et sur deux étages, avec des bibliothèques murales, des tableaux magiques représentant les anciens directeurs de l'école, un magnifique support en or avec un grand phœnix perché dessus et enfin, un grand bureau en bois sombre vernis surplombait toute la pièce sur son piédestal. Dumbledore alla s'installer sur le gros fauteuil rembourré en velours vert qui accompagnait le bureau et il m'invita à en faire autant.

 **-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?**

 **-En fait j'ai plusieurs questions qui m'occupent l'esprit depuis plusieurs mois. Mais d'abord …**

 **-Comment dors-tu ?**

 **-Heu…** Etonnée par cette soudaine question, j'en perdis mon fil. **Je…, oui. Enfin, non. Enfin** _…¤Je ne crois pas avoir répondu à la question là…¤_

 **-Tu fais des rêves, je crois. Non ?**

 _¤Mais il va me laisser parler oui ?!¤_

 **-Heu oui mais attendez, j'y viendrai plus tard. Tout d'abord j'aimerai savoir quelque chose.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Est-il possible que le Choixpeau se soit trompé ? Dans sa répartition dans les Maisons.**

Cette question sembla l'étonner sur le coup mais je décelai une pointe de déception dans son regard. _¤Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai jamais essayer de lire dans son esprit… hum, je vais peut être m'abstenir, ça ne se fait vraiment pas!¤_

 **-Tu n'es pas satisfaite du choix qu'il a fait pour toi ?**

 **-Non, non, disons que je m'en contente. Non c'est pour mon amie, Lyo Wolfhearts…**

 **-Wolfhearts…** murmura t-il comme plongé dans ses pensées.

 **-Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à son aise dans cette maison. Je la verrai mieux chez les Gryffindors, alors je suis venue vous demander ceci : serait-ce possible de changer de maison en cours d'année ? Ou alors même l'année prochaine, se sera suffisant, je pense.**

 **-Tu ne la verrai pas dans cette maison ? Mais chez les Gryffindors ?**

 **-Plutôt que de répéter mes paroles, vous ne pourriez pas me répondre tout simplement ?** Je regrettai aussitôt mon insolence et mon manque de tact, mais ça ne paru pas le gêner, il sembla au contraire amusé.

 **-Et bien je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais on ne peut, à aucun moment changer son orientation. Beaucoup de chose diffèrent du monde des Moldus ici, tu sais. Mais cela m'amuse que tu ais pu penser une telle chose. Miss Wolfhearts se trouve dans la maison Slytherin par sa propre volonté. C'est son choix.**

 **-Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse d'y être pourtant.**

 **-Elle a sûrement souhaité, dans son fort intérieur, aller à Gryffindor, mais sa raison l'a emporté.**

 **-Sa raison ? Sans vouloir être incongrue professeur, personne ne choisit la maison Slytherin, et sûrement pas Lyo.**

 **-Et pourtant. Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir…**

Et là je ne pu m'empêcher. Il n'avait pas l'air motivé à continuer sa phrase et il me regardait, dans les yeux, ses yeux si grands …et verts… Wait a minute! Dumbledore n'a pas de grands yeux verts! Soudain je vis un blason, avec un serpent ouvrant la gueule. Puis l'image disparue pour faire place à un jeune homme de grande taille à l'allure noble et fière. Il portait une cape de sorcier mais ce n'était pas le blason de Hogwarts cousu à sa poitrine mais celui avec le serpent. Il m'était vaguement familier, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'en voir d'avantage, un mur imposant se fortifia devant mes yeux tel un rempart et, en plus de me cacher la vue, il me ramena à la réalité en vitesse grand V. Revenue à moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate, et tandis que je sentais le sang me monter à la tête, Dumbledore me fixait intensément. Je souhaitais plus que tout au monde m'enfoncer sous terre et y rester à jamais. _¤Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareil! Je vais me faire renvoyer, à coup sur!¤_

 **-Je,… je suis désolé**. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face et mes lacets prirent soudain une grande importance.

 **-Je suis seulement surpris.**

 **-Surpris?** Ma voix sortit beaucoup plus brusquement et plus fort que prévu.

 **-Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois à ce niveau.**

 **-Niveau?** _¤Décidément je ne contrôle plus ma voix!¤_

 **-Depuis quand es-tu capable de cela, exactement ?**

 **-Qui était le garçon ?**

 **-Tu dois le connaitre, c'est un préfet.** Puis son regard insista, il attendait une réponse.

 **-Depuis…**

Je réfléchis. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

 **-Je dirais depuis mes 6 ans, ou peut-être avant.**

Par la suite, il ne dit plus mot et je du prendre congé. Avant de sortir, je profitai d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour connaitre l'identité de ce jeune homme. Sur le blason, une grande lettre se présenta et se n'était pas un S pour Slytherin.

Une fois dans le couloir, et que j'eu entendu le passage du phœnix se refermer derrière moi, je repensai à cette étrange conversation, et surtout à la dernière image que j'avais tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir avant de partir. Malefoy et Lyo. Enfants. Ils étaient assis sur un lit dans une chambre spacieuse et semblaient en grande conversation. Lyo était en larme et Draco tentait de la consoler en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissait rien de Lyo, seulement qu'elle était issu d'une famille de sang pur, et encore cela je l'avais deviné. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation, Lyo et moi !

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _¤Mon dieu mais oui bien sur!¤_ Je me redressai d'un coup et manquai de tomber de mon lit. Cela m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée et c'est évidement le soir qu'on réfléchit le plus, dans son lit. Minuit passé et je ne dormais toujours pas. Je voulais absolument me rappeler à quel moment j'avais pu rencontrer le garçon de la vision. Mais maintenant tout était clair! Il portait l'épingle des préfets, Dumbledore l'a lui-même avoué. C'était un Slytherin, … et le frère de Lyo! Ce mystère résolu, je réfléchis ensuite sur les autres images qui s'étaient présentées. Le grand et beau "W" devait être le blason de la famille de Lyo, "Wolfheart" et pour en avoir un, ce devait être une grande famille noble. Les Malfoy aussi sont nobles, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils paraissent se connaitre depuis longtemps. Leur famille devaient se côtoyer souvent.

Lyo bougea dans son sommeil, si elle dormait. Que je me redresse en sursaut n'avait pas eu l'air de l'inquiéter d'avantage. Peut-être parce que cela m'arrivait presqu'une nuit par semaine. J'en profitai pour observer la pièce, j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de les épier la nuit. Lyo avait raison, Chloé dormait comme un loir. Lili ne faisait aucun bruit ni ne bougeait. Lyo faisait clairement semblant de dormir, sa respiration étant irrégulière. Il régnait bien évidement un noir complet puisque nous nous trouvions sous le lac, sans vue sur la lune ni étoiles qui auraient pu envoyer quelques lumières. Un froid glacial enveloppa soudain la pièce et me fit frissonner. Je décidais de descendre dans la salle commune, me réchauffer devant le feu magique de la cheminée. La salle était, comme vous l'imaginez, déserte et je m'affalai sur le gros divan moelleux à deux pas de la cheminée. Et alors que la chaleur de celle-ci allait réussir à m'endormir, un sifflement se fit entendre suivit d'un léger glissement. En me retournant je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ceci, un long python s'approchait du sofa en ondulant sur le tapis laineux. Malgré mon étonnement je ne bougeai pas. S'ensuivit une série d'événement les plus étranges les uns que les autres. Le serpent me fit signe de la tête de le suivre et partit en direction du passage qui, chose curieuse, s'ouvrit sans rien demander. Oui, parmi toutes ses incohérences, je m'attendais à ce que le serpent dise le mot de passe pour sortir. Le plus étrange est que je le suivis. Il rampait le long du couloir lorsque je le rejoins et il m'incita à le suivre encore, je l'entendis siffler dans ma tête dans un langage presqu'incompréhensif.

 **-Non. Je ne veux pas.** Ma voix résonna dans le couloir. Le serpent ne paru pas comprendre mon refus, il me regardait avec des yeux jaunes et luisant, ses pupilles verticales tremblaient légèrement. Sur ce, un lion majestueux lui sauta dessus et planta ses énormes griffes noires dans le reptile. Cela avait été rapide et soudain.

Je me réveillai en un cri qui réveilla toute la chambre et Chloé m'envoya son coussin au visage.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting aux toilettes

Salut cher lecteur!

Si tu suis mon histoire depuis le début avec une certaine régularité je m'excuse mille fois pour ce retard ! ^^'  
Bonne lecture quand même... X)

CHAP 6 : Meeting aux toilettes.

Halloween approche et mes nuits se sont largement améliorées grâce à mon nouveau gardien de rêves à crinière. Hogwarts s'est transformé en manoir hanté ; citrouilles, guirlandes monstrueuses, squelettes, toiles d'araignées -que je soupçonnes être de véritables toiles- bonbons, sucreries, bougies de différentes couleurs et les habituels fantômes! A l'approche de cette fête, l'école tout entière semble changer. Les élèves, l'ambiance et même les professeurs. Ron m'a apprit à jouer aux échecs version sorcier et, même si j'ai toujours était nul aux échecs, la version sorcier me captive énormément et Ron s'est avéré être un excellent professeur. Il n'abandonne jamais et nos parties peuvent durer des heures. Il nous est arrivé de passer une après-midi entière à élaborer des techniques et des coups spéciaux pour prendre nos adversaires par surprise. Nous inventâmes même un jeu tiré du premier, de plusieurs livres d'histoire et de notre imagination qui consistait en un jeu de rôle de guerre, incarnant un roi ou un grand sorcier. Lyo m'évita pendant quelques jours citant de nombreux arguments sur ce "jeu barbare, violent, immature, irrespectueux et qui donne une mauvaise image". Elle m'avait prévenue que si l'idée me prenait de vouloir apprendre à jouer à ce "fichu jeu" je ne devais pas compter sur elle, ce que je fis. Je fis aussi de nombreuses découvertes à la bibliothèque ; beaucoup de sorts et enchantements, tellement que je n'arrivais pas à tous les retenir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je passais mes soirées cloitrée dans cette salle sombre et poussiéreuse, le nez collé à des livres de toutes tailles. Plusieurs fois je fis exploser les chaises, vases ou étagères et fis voler les livres dans tous les sens.

Le jour d'Halloween, Snape prit un malin plaisir à nous faire sortir à la dernière minute du cours (qui était le dernier de la journée avant le festin), il avait été particulièrement plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire et même s'il malmenait d'avantage les élèves de Gryffindor que nous (la petite Slytherin qui est en moi est tout de même bien contente d'être du bon côté) il nous laissa sortir avec des tas de devoirs pour le week-end.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il nous lança son habituel regard noir ; en partie dirigé sur Harry Potter ; et nous conseilla de ne pas être en retard pour le dîner sans quoi nous aurions eu l'air encore plus incapable que nous ne l'étions déjà. Après toutes ces politesses, je suivis Lyo jusqu'aux dortoirs et y déposai mon sac et ma cape.

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, je faillis me perdre ; Lyo ayant accéléré le pas pour parler à Malfoy ; dans les couloirs sombres, éclairés seulement de quelques bougies et des citrouilles vidées. J'entendis soudain des bruits et de reniflements venant des toilettes des filles. Quelqu'un pleurait-il ? J'hésitai un instant, si les toilettes étaient ici, je savais maintenant où était la grande salle. Mais, même si je pense que la fille voulait être seule, ma curiosité l'emporta. Peut-être que je la connaissais, peut-être que c'était Lyo! Dans ce cas, Malfoy allait m'entendre!

J'ouvris la porte des toilettes et les pleurs cessèrent laissant place à des étouffements, de grandes inspirations et des reniflements timides. De toute évidence, elle essayait vainement de dissimuler sa présence. Elle s'attendait surement à ne pas recevoir de visite avec le festin d'Halloween -que j'étais en train de louper soit dis en passant.

Je tentais une approche, de toute façon elle m'avait entendu arriver.

 **-Lyo ? C'est toi ?**

Pas de réponse.

 **-C'est Arya.** Puis après un long silence accompagné des reniflements incessant, je continuai

 **-Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Tu loupe le dîner. C'est Malfoy ?**

Et à ma grande surprise une petite voix retentit, tremblante, de derrière la porte d'un cabinet.

 **-Même pas. Et pourtant, ..., je crois que ça ne m'aurait pas autant déçu si cela avait été de lui.**

 **-Hermione !?** Je n'en revenais pas. Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, pleurait dans les toilettes. Et moi, belle idiote, l'avait confondu avec Lyo. Je ne sais pas comment elle le prendra quand je lui expliquerai. Bon, maintenant que j'y suis...

 **-Et ... qui t'as fait pleurer ?**

Quelle question maladroite! Quand je pense que je suis en train de consoler celle qui m'énerve le plus en cours, après Pansy Parkinson bien sur.

 **-Ce n'est rien,** me répondit-elle sèchement, bien que sa voix fut brisée, et elle laissa échapper une grande expiration de désespoir, comme pour calmer ses hoquets.

 **-Heu, ...tu as eu une mauvaise note ?**

Je sais c'est complètement débile, mais pour Granger, c'est la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

 **-Fffff.** Et une deuxième longue expiration me donna l'impression que je l'exaspérais et qu'elle me prenait de haut même dans une telle situation.

 **-Bon!** M'énervai-je, **si tu ne veux rien me dire, et je comprendrais parfaitement, moi je m'en vais. Il ne va plus rien y avoir à manger!**

 **-Non, attend!** (Je revins m'appuyer contre sa porte) **c'est Ron et Harry.**

Et elle me raconta toute l'histoire, de la plume et des cours. J'avais terriblement envie de rejoindre Lyo à la table des Slytherin mais je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant, alors qu'elle me révélait ses soucis et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Vraiment je ne suis pas patiente, mais là tout de même, donnez-moi une médaille! C'est quoi la suite ? Pansy-la-chipie qui m'invite à une soirée pyjama ?!

 **-Je n'arriverai jamais à me faire des amis ! Je sais bien que je suis une abominable Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est dans ma nature, je suis comme ça. Et ses cheveux qui me font ressembler à Hagrid!**

Je l'imaginais s'énerver contre sa tignasse.

 **-Ecoute Hermione,** (ne pas l'appeler par son surnom me paru étrange, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il aurait été approprié sur le moment) **ce sont des garçons voilà tout. Ils disent des choses complètement stupides pour faire leurs intéressants et se faire remarquer. Des choses qu'ils regretteront plus tard.**

Elle ne répondit pas.

 **-Bon!** (Je décidai de changer de tactique) **Tu ne vas pas rester ici à pleurer toue la soirée!?**

Bon peut-être était-ce un peu brutal, mais ma patience était à sa limite! Et je pouvais maintenant sentir les plats chauds qui m'attendaient dans la grande salle ; ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination.

 **-Mmh...**

 **-Hermione si tu veux te faire respecter, il faut que tu donnes l'impression que tout ceci te passe au dessus!** Lui conseillai-je, agacée **. Ça marche tout le temps cette méthode et c'est la plus conseillée ; plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort... tu t'en fiche de ce que peuvent dire les autres!**

J'avais encore beaucoup de chose à dire, je m'étais un peu emportée, je l'avoue, mais l'envie de la réveiller avait explosée. Cependant, un bruit dans le couloir m'avait arrêtée je regardais la porte entrouverte, laissant échapper la lumière de la pièce sur la pierre noire du corridor, tandis que Hermione m'approuvait et partait dans un monologue incompréhensible qui semblait accompagner mon idée. J'avais dû mal entendre, on aurait dit un grognement, alors j'attendais, immobiles, à l'affut d'un autre bruit. Le seul bruit indiscret qui résonna dans toute la pièce fut le nez d'Hermione se mouchant avec force. Soudain, la grande porte tomba à la renverse, laissant place à un pied d'un gabarit impressionnant. La jambe qui suivit confirmait la taille extraordinaire du monstre qui tentait d'entrer dans nos toilettes. Les yeux écarquillés, paralysé par la surprise plus que par la peur, je fis deux pas jusqu'à la porte des toilettes d'Hermione et je lui dis calmement :

 **-Heu, ... Hermione, surtout ne panique pas.** (Elle n'avait plus dit mots depuis que le troll était entré dans un tremblement de murs) **Mais il y a un troll de cinq mètres au moins devant moi. Surtout ne panique pas!** Répétai-je alors qu'un petit couinement s'échappait de cabinet **. Il ne faut pas l'affoler. AU MON DIEU JE PANIQUE!** Couinai-je aussi fort qu'Hermione à mon grand étonnement **. Hermione sort vite de là!**

Au moment de s'éjecter du petit compartiment pour me tomber dessus et que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley arrivaient dans le dos du troll, ce dernier abattit sa lourde massue sur l'ensemble des WC et d'énormes morceaux de bois volèrent vers nous dans un fracas monstrueux. Hermione me tira en arrière pour éviter les débris de bois qui volaient dans la pièce.

Le troll se retourna ; en grognant toujours ; et nous toisa de ses petits yeux noirs, presque indétectable sur sa grosse tête ronde et tordue. Puis il regarda les deux garçons restés plantés sur le pas de la porte. Je profitais de ce moment d'inattention pour tirer Hermione vers la sortie à petits pas discrets mais il dû s'en apercevoir et sa massue décrivit un arc de cercle pour retomber de toute ses forces sur les lavabos derrière nous. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous pousser l'une l'autre alors que la massue brisait notre lien. J'entrevis Hermione se cacher sous les autres éviers encore intacts avant de reculer en rampant sur le sol inondé devant le visage du monstre qui s'approchait de moi.

 _¤Pas le temps de réfléchir! Fuir!¤_

Hermione lança alors quelque chose afin de détourner l'attention du troll et qu'il m'oublie mais il s'aperçut vite d'où venait le projectile. J'entendis les garçons hurler à l'unisson le nom de leur amie avant de les voir débouler devant moi, me cachant des yeux vides du monstre. Ils sortirent leur baguette et les brandirent comme pour le menacer. Ma baguette! Ça c'était une bonne idée,... mais visiblement pas encore un reflex. Je fouillai frénétiquement les poches de ma robe tout en me relevant. Ma main tremblait alors que je les imitais et tendais mon bras droit. Le troll émit un terrible grognement en réponse à la provocation et se prépara à frapper. Et pendant que les garçons "se débrouillaient" avec le combat si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça j'usais quantité de signes pour gagner l'attention d'Hermione et l'inciter à courir vers moi et donc vers la sortie.

Elle me rejoignit à la hâte, arcboutée, pendant que ses amis révisaient le sort de lévitation tout en jouant au rodéo. La scène était plutôt comique ...bien que dangereuse! Je me pris à penser à la réaction que pourrait avoir mon directeur de maison en nous voyant, mon dieu faites que ce ne soit pas lui le premier à arriver.

Et pour arriver ils n'ont pas tardé! Bien sûr, je m'attendais à quoi ? Nos cris et les grognements de l'ogre combinés aux fracas de céramique des toilettes et évier avait résonnés dans tout le château. Bientôt tout le monde dans cette vieille bâtisse sera au courant de nos "exploits"... je ne sais pas si c'est un bon point.

Les professeurs Mcgonagall, Snape et Quirell avaient été plus ...compréhensifs que prévus. J'eus le droit à un regard noir de la part de mon responsable qui ne dit mot, à ma grande surprise.

Ils nous renvoyèrent dans nos chambres et bien que la fatigue me tiraillait, je n'avais pas mangé et je mourrais d'envie de tout raconter à mon amie. Mais bon dieu que j'avais faim!

 **-Ha te voilà!**

Quelle accueil... Lyo me rejoignit en vitesse et me chuchota

 **-Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.**

 **-Pourquoi tu chuchote ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, tu ne veux peut-être pas que les autres l'apprenne ?**

 **-Non, je n'ai rien à cacher**. _Puis je me mis à rire._ **Figures-toi que je t'ai confondu avec Hermione Granger dans les toilettes tout à l'heure!**

 **-Avec Hermione...? Comment tu t'y es prise ? attend attend**! Elle me jaugea plus intensément. **Dans les toilettes ?! Près des cachots ? Nom d'une gargouille! Arya, il y avait un troll dans les cachots!**

 **-On dort pas dans des cachots ?**

 **-Pas ceux-là, il y en a plusieurs. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

 **-Je t'ai confondu avec Granger parce qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes,** lui avouai-je tout bas pour changer de sujet ce qui eu l'effet attendu.

 **-Quoi ? raconte !**

Nous prîmes des bonbons du dîner d'Halloween et nous installâmes sur son lit, les rideaux fermés et je lui contai toute l'histoire en passant en coup de vent ma conversation avec la Gryffindor. Nos deux colocataires habituées à nos conversations à part n'insistèrent pas. Lyo fût étonnée par la réaction de Snape et garda ses paroles de peur de trop en dire ce qui finit de m'agacer. Je me murai dans le silence et notre conversation s'arrêta là.


	8. Chapter 7 : Miroir de l'âme

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Je me redressai, droite sur mon lit.

 **-Quoi ? Que ? Où ?**

Chloé se réveilla affolée en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient mon front alors que j'avais réussi, une nouvelle fois, à toutes les réveiller. Je tremblais si fort que mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter quand je voulus sortir.

 **-Hey! Où vas-tu ?** s'inquiéta Lyo en se précipitant hors des draps.

 **-Toilettes.** Répondis-je simplement avant de franchir rapidement la porte et de dévaler les escaliers. Je me laissai presque tomber sur l'évier et me regardai dans la glace. _¤Quelle mine épouvantable¤_ De sombres cernes soulignaient des yeux déjà sombres et ternes. J'avais l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Ce rêve me hantait depuis plus d'une semaine et jamais un aussi violent n'était resté si longtemps. Les nuits en devenaient courtes et agitées.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir qui embua le miroir et troubla mon reflet. Flou. Oui c'était comme cela qu'avait commencer le cauchemar. Puis, au fil des nuits, l'image avait prit plus de netteté, les sons et les mouvements étaient devenus plus précis, plus rapides. D'abord de simple flashs de lumières, des cris, de la musique, un fredonnement. Cette nuit, je n'étais plus vraiment sûr de la nature de ces rêves. Ils ressemblaient d'avantage à des souvenirs. J'écarquillai les yeux.

 **-Des souvenirs d'enfance...** ,soufflai-je.

¤Plutôt brutal comme enfance... la mort de mes parents ? Tandis que l'oncle et la tante de Harry Potter lui avaient toujours fait croire que ses parents étaient mort en voiture,mon oncle ne m'avait strictement rien dit. C'était sujet tabou à la maison. Interdiction d'en parler.¤

Un éclair vert passa devant mes les fermai fort en grognant, les doigts sur les tempes. Le problème avec la fatigue et les mauvais rêves c'est qu'ils revenaient la journée en visions.

 **-J'en ai assez dans la nuit,** ronchonnai-je.

 **-Une lumière verte ?**

J'avais décidé de demander à Lyo des informations sur mes rêves.

 **-Oui, vert émeraude. Un peu comme la panoplie du professeur Mcgonagall.**

 **-Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas justement elle qui passait en coup de vent ?** se moqua Lyo en notant le peu qu'elle entendait du cours.

 **-Ha, ha... alors ?**

 **-Mais non, ça ne me dit rien. Désolée mais je ne connais pas tous les sortilèges existants. Demande plutôt à miss je-sais-tout.**

Lyo chuchota si bas les dernier mots pour que la concernée assise juste devant ne l'entende pas que je dû me baisser pour comprendre.

 **-Désolée... c'est juste que,... je m'étais dis que,... comme tu es d'une famille de sorcier tu devais connaître,** boudai-je.

 **-Ça ne fait pas de moi une experte en maléfice.**

Pour une raison inconnue, Lyo me lança un regard noir mais se reprit aussitôt et se concentra sur son parchemin.

 **-Bon tant pis.**

Et je me mis à gratter mon parchemin avec ma plume comme pour trouver l'inspiration. Suite à ce mutisme soudain, Lyo me demanda ce que j'avais finalement prévu.

 **-La bibliothèque, il y a tellement de livres, je devrais trouver...**

Soudain Hermione, assise juste devant Lyo se retourna, agacée.

 **-Dites, vous avez prévu de vous arrêter de papoter ?**

 **-Heuu...**

Lyo en resta sans voix et je me sentis rougir.

 **-Il faut avouer que le cours d'Histoire de la magie pourrait être intéressant si le prof n'était pas aussi soporifique,** marmonnai-je une fois que Hermione se soit retournée.

 **-Ce vieux fantôme décrépi ne rendrait pas intéressant un match de Quidditch.**

 **-Surtout que toi tu connais déjà bien l'Histoire des sorciers, non ?** Je scrutai Lyo, attendant que mon message subtile atteigne quelque renseignement.

 **-Oui, les bases** (elle me jeta un regard suspect) **tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ma famille est...**

Elle se stoppa nette, de peur d'en dire trop. _¤Mince! Raté! Dommage.¤_

 **-Bref on a beaucoup de livres alors j'ai de quoi passer le temps. Mais toi tu dois en avoir sur les moldus!** changea t-elle de sujet. **Ce que j'aimerais en lire pour en apprendre plus sur eux**...,ajouta t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Heu... désolée de te décevoir mais on a pas vraiment de livres à la maison.**

 **-Quoi!? Pas de livre?! Du tout ?** s'exclama t-elle attirant un nouveau " _chut_ " du rang de devant.

 **-Shhhh, et bien oui, disons que mon oncle n'est pas un grand lecteur.**

 **-Et qu'est ce qu'il fait alors ?**

 **-Et bien... il regarde la Télé...**

 **-La quoi ?** me coupa la sorcière l'air sincère.

 **-Bah tu sais... bref laisse tomber.**

 **-Et bien c'est pas de chance,** continua Lyo, obéissant, **nous, nous avons toute une salle remplie de livres et de parchemins! Même s'il n'y a que moi et mon frère qui y rentrons le plus souvent et ma mère de temps à autre. J'ai même essayé d'apprendre à mon elfe de maison à lire! Mais ce n'est pas allé bien loin... mon père s'en est aperçu.**

 **-Et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Heuu...**

 **-Disons que les sorciers de "sang-pur" les voient comme de la vermine.**

 **-Je vois...,** grimaçai-je.

Un grognement étouffé parvint du siège d'en face.

 **-"Je-sais-tout"n'a pas l'air d'apprécier non plus** , chuchota encore une fois Lyo de tel que je dû me pencher à nouveau pour l'écouter, renversant mon encrier sur mon parchemin et recouvrant les quelques notes.

 **-Et bien je vois que nous avons deux perturbateurs, vous ne perturberez peut-être plus mon cours maintenant que j'enlève 20 POINTS A SLYTHERIN!**

 _¤Espèce d'ectoplasme flatulent¤_ râlai-je en pensée et toute la classe se mit à rire à l'exception du professeur, bien sûr, et Hermione Granger.

Je marchais tranquillement dans un des innombrables couloirs de Hogwarts et repensais au cours précé je n'étais pas aussi septique, je penserais que la classe entière avait entendu mes pensées. Car j'étais persuadée ne pas avoir marmonné ces paroles, je les avais gardé pour moi, dans ma tê -être que le fait de l'avoir pensé très fort...

 **-Prête pour un aller en enfer ?**

Je sursautai et me massai l'épaule,Lyo s'était presque jeter sur moi.

 **-Tu veux parler du cours de potion avec Snape ?**

 **-Quoi d'autre ?**

Je souris.

 **-Ne fais pas semblant avec moi, je sais très bien que tu adooore ce cours. Et encore... si ce n'était que** **le cours.**

Son sourire à elle disparu et elle me regarda sérieusement.

 **-Ne plaisante pas sur ce que tu ne connais pas.**

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une baffe. L'aurais-je vexée ?

 **-Désolée. Je me tais.**

Elle prit de l'avance et je la perdu de vue dans la foule d'élèves tous plus motivés les uns que les autres.

Elle ne m'adressa pas vraiment la parole pendant la séance, elle fixait le tableau et restait concentré sur le protocole de la potion du jour, comme si sa vie en dépendait, rien ne la perturbait dans ses réflexions. Pas de blagues sur des Gryffindors, ni de délire de fin de journée cette fois.

 _¤Mince alors! Si c'est pour qu'elle me fasse la tête...!¤_

J'avais décidé de m'excuser soigneusement et jurai intérieurement que je ne la referai pas,cette gaffe là. A mon plus grand soulagement elle accepta mes maladroites excuses plutôt facilement et je compris, dans son regard, qu'elle regrettai aussi son comportement.

J'avais souri, une belle soirée se préparait à nouveau au cœur de ce grand château et je commençais à apprécier ma nouvelle vie -il était temps, noël approchait.

Je déambulais, la tête ailleurs, dans un des innombrables couloirs de Hogwarts, sans vraiment savoir l'heure et repensais à cette année dans ce monde étrange. Combien de fois avais-je douté ? Sur ce monde et mon insertion.

Plus j'avançais et plus ce moment me semblait familier. Impression de Déjà-vu ? _¤Houlala! Il me faut du repos! Et maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais même pas où je vais¤_ Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre les dortoirs et me retrouvai face à face avec le reptile de mes premiers rêves. Cette fois, je ne me décourageai pas, je me sentais forte!

 **-Laisse moi tranquille!**

Il me lança un regard perdu et se faufila sous mes jambes pour continuer dans le couloir.

 **-Je rêve ou il m'ignore ?**

Il ondula jusqu'à l'angle et disparu dans un couloir adjacent.

 _¤Merde alors! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une envie folle de le suivre ? Ma curiosité me perdra!¤_

Je couru à sa poursuite. En grands bons légers, je le suivis dans les escaliers magiques puis dans un couloir que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il se stoppa devant une lourde porte en bois et tourna sa petite tête triangulaire vers moi. Sa langue flotta quelques instant dans les airs et je fus parcouru d'un frisson. _C'était ici._

Je poussai sans effort le battant qui s'ouvrit sans grincer. C'était une salle froide aux murs de pierre et totalement vide. Un grand miroir semblait avoir été disposé là par hasard. Je fis un pas en sa direction mais la porte grinça derrière moi. Instinctivement, je plongeai dans un coin sombre et éloigné. Cachée par les piliers, j'entendis le bruit singulier des pantoufles effleurant le sol dur. L'air sembla onduler, puis deux petits pieds suivis de deux jambes et enfin le reste du corps se matérialisèrent devant le miroir. La petite tête brune décoiffée ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier la pièce et s'installa en tailleur devant la glace qui illuminait sa silhouette comme par magie, une lourde cape sur ses genoux.

Je ne sais combien de temps je dû attendre que Harry Potter décide enfin de se lever... des heures peut-être. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il serait resté toute la nuit si le directeur ne l'avait pas tiré de ses pensées. J'eus même le droit à une petite explication du système du miroir magique avant qu'ils ne partent. Quand la place fût enfin libérée -et que Dumbledore eut lancé un petit regard amusé dans mon coin sombre- je me postai devant et fixai mon reflet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée, qui ne le serait pas devant l'occasion de connaître son plus grand souhait?

Mon regard fût d'abord attiré par des sigles gravés sur le haut. _"riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej"_ , drôle de langue. Je haussai les épaules, _¤Peu importe¤,_ et reportai mon regard sur le reflet. Face à moi se dressaient deux jeunes gens, la femme au même timbre de peau que moi et à la magnifique chevelure noire onyx me fixait tendrement et l'homme aux boucles marrons courtes sur son crâne souriait de fierté. Je les devinais être mes parents. Une chaleur envahit ma poitrine, tout de suite remplacée par un pincement étranger. De la jalousie. Étais-je jalouse ? De qui? De quoi ? J'avouais détester l'idée que mon plus grand désir était un copier-coller de celui du légendaire Harry Potter -qui avait vu toute sa grande famille d'après ce que j'avais pu deviner- mais je n'aurai pas appelé ça de la jalousie.

 _¤Quel manque d'originalité¤_ pensai-je déçue. Les larmes montèrent,j'avais réussi à détruire le moment le plus beau de ma vie par une simple pensée aigrie. Je me détestais. Moi, ma maison et tout ce que cela représentait.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et alors que je consentais sérieusement à retourner me coucher, mon regard fut attiré par un détail sur le reflet. Mon père avait le même sourire que Malfoy, fière et hautin. Horriblement déçu de ce comportement, je le vis laissé ma mère et disparaître dans le fond du miroir. Le visage de ma mère s'était endurci, je ne voyais plus aucun amour, aucune gentillesse, pas même de la tristesse alors mon père l'avait abandonné. Il ne se passa plus rien pendant l'heure qui s'était déroulée alors que j'attendais un autre mouvement, ne partant pas de peur de louper un autre indice.

Je quittai finalement la mystérieuse salle et rejoignis promptement les cachots Slytherin. Je n'eus, dès lors,plus aucune nouvelle du serpent et ne remis jamais les pieds dans cette salle. Le sommeil tarda à venir, retenu par toutes ces pensées désorganisées. Le miroir dévoilait notre plus grand souhait et le mien s'était révélé différent de celui de Potter. Je ne désirais pas connaître mes parents, ni les avoir auprès de moi - ce n'était en tout cas pas mon plus grand désir- je compris que je voulais plus que tout savoir la vérité. Et la vérité m'avait été offerte, mon père avait quitté ma mère et ma mère m'avait quitté. Un hibou allait être envoyé à l'oncle mythomane qui avait gentiment bercé mon enfance avec ces histoires de parents décédés.

Évidemment, aucune réponse ne suivit mon message en quête de vérité. _¤Qu'il se taise. En juin je lui demanderai.¤_ Je devais maintenant comprendre pourquoi ce lâche avait délaissé ma mère et pourquoi cette impression de puissance ne m'avait pas quitté de la nuit.

Ces interrogations ne me quittèrent pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le matin de Noël, le dortoir était vide. Lisa, Chloé et Lyo était rentrées chez elles pour les vacances -même si Lyo aurait préféré rester ici avec moi. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec ses parents.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, je me suis remise à la suite. A vrai dire ce chapitre été déjà écrit depuis... très longtemps ^^' Et le voilà, avec quelques modification sur l'histoire et l'orthographe X) Merci à ma meilleure amie de m'avoir remise dans le bain ^^ (je l'avais totalement zappé... . ) Le(s) chapitres suivant(s) sont déjà en écriture et ne devraient pas tarder pour ceux que ça intéresse (aussi peu soient-ils)

tchuss!

Et encore navrée-vraiment-désolée pour le retard monstrueusement long (l'absence quoi)

XXX


	9. Chapter 8 : Nobody's alone on Christmas

**CHAP 8 :Nobody's alone on Christmas.**

Noël seule à Hogwarts, sans colocataire de chambre, une bibliothèque pour moi toute seule, le festin de l'école, Malfoy absent, Pansy Parkinson absente, les cours au placard, pas de devoirs... la définition des vacances. Enfin ça devrait l'être. Ça aurait dû l'être.

 _¤Je m'ennuie. C'est pas normal que je m'ennuie. J'ai toujours été seule, je devrais être contente pour ces vacances. Pourquoi est-ce que la solitude me pèse tant ? Ok, Lyo me manque, Chloé me manque, même Granger me manque.¤_

La réalité me plaqua comme un joueur de rugby, Hogwarts m'avait donné goût aux amis, je n'étais plus seule. Enfin si, là je l'étais, mais c'était à cause de ces fichues vacances.

Affalée à la table des Slytherins de la grande salle, un plume dans la main, la tête calée sur mon bras gauche, un parchemin déjà froissé dessous, j'hésitais encore entre dessiner, écrire n'importe quoi et envoyer une lettre à Lyo ou même Chloé pour les fêtes. En bref, j'essayais désespérément de faire quelque chose de mon temps. La salle, sombre, éclairée par quelques bougies flottantes, avait été décorée en surcharge pour les fêtes. Un gigantesque sapin recouvert de guirlandes et autres artifices de noël trônait derrière la dernière table des professeurs au fond de la salle. Partout des décorations flottaient, pendaient, recouvraient murs et piliers. J'aimais rester ici, assise sur mon banc, profitant de la chaleur apaisante, à fixer d'un œil endormi le décor festif. J'aimais ce symbole, même si c'était un peu trop surchargé. Beaucoup trop. À rappeler que nous ne fêtions pas noël avec mon oncle, ne trouvant pas d'utilité à cette fête. Ça le dispensait surtout de dépenser son argent, à mon avis. De toute façon je n'accordais que très peu d'importance aux chose matérielles, je n'avais donc pas besoin de cadeau. Mais cette ambiance familiale qui régnait au château me réchauffait le cœur. Je souris, c'était ce que je recherchais. _¤Désolée tonton, mais j'ai trouvé ma vrai famille!¤_

 _J'ai faim._

 _Faut pas que je le laisse gagner cette fois._

 _Mince j'en ai encore mis de partout !_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, on avait dit 10h !_

 _Je m'ennuie..._

 _Je vais placer mon fou là et ensuite j'envoie ma reine prendre son cavalier et …ECHEC ! YES !_

 **-Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?** m'écriai-je alors que je venais d'entendre chaque élève présent dans la grande salle avec moi. Mais aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche.

Abasourdie, je fit semblant de me concentrer sur mon parchemin pendant que tous s'étaient retourné vers l'origine du cri qui avait rompu le silence. J'attendis un peu pour qu'ils m'ignorent enfin et les regardai tour à tour. Un Ravenclaw attendait en montrant fortement son impatience devant l'entrée, deux Gryffindors jouaient aux Échecs Version Sorcier une table devant moi, deux Slytherins parlaient sur la tables derrière moi et un Hufflepuff venait de renverser la fin de son encrier sur son parchemin. Tous étaient retournés à leur occupation.

Une chose était sûre, les voix avaient surgis dans ma tête, avec l'écho très caractéristique d'une pensée.

Pensée. Télépathie. Cela expliquait beaucoup de mystères, ma facilité à décrypter les émotions, le malaise que je procurais quand je plongeais mon regard dans celui d'autrui, les visiteurs, les rêves, le fou-rire du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. J'étais télépathe. Était-ce possible ? Y avait-il beaucoup de télépathe dans le monde des sorciers ? Un petit tour à la bibliothèque s'imposait.

 _Chère Lyo,_

 _J'espère que la période des fêtes est agréable chez toi. Je pense à toi tous les jours, surtout quand la solitude me pèse chaque soir au dortoir. Je profite aussi du fait d'avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule, niark niark ! Je n'ai jamais fais de farce mais je veux bien m'y essayer si ça peut te faire penser à G.W. A votre retour, toi, Chloé et Lisa, regardez peut-être sous votre matelas..._

 _Passons les plaisanteries. J'ai découvert quelque-chose, je peux entendre les pensées ! C'est pour cela que je comprenais facilement les émotions._

 _Je suis donc allée à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur la télépathie dans le monde des sorciers. Pas facile de trouver ce que l'on veut quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on cherche dans ces étagères. Deux livres ont attirés mon attention : « Dons et pouvoirs magiques » et « Contes et Fables pour enfants sorciers ». Oui, je te l'accorde, ces sources laissent à désirer surtout la dernière mais sait-on jamais._

 _Le premier parle de beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques et j'avoue m'être perdue dedans. J'ai cependant repéré certaines choses ayant un lien avec moi. Par exemple, ce chapitre qui fait part d'un don pour communiquer avec les serpents mais ils n'en parlent pas en bien. Je peux comprendre tous les animaux alors je ne sais pas si je rentre dans cette catégorie._

 _Ils parlent aussi d'une discipline qui permettrait de voir les souvenirs ou les sentiments de la victime. Ça ressemblerait plus à ce que je suis capable de faire mais le nom est différent : Légilimancie. Jamais entendu parlé... et toi ?_

 _Bref il n'y a pas de livre sur la télépathie dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Peut-être que dans celle de tes parents..._

Après réflexion, je rayai la dernière phrase avant de m'attirer ses foudres. D'après sa réaction de la dernière fois, famille était sujet tabou.

Je relus mon écriture de pattes de mouches encrées, pliai le parchemin pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans la dernière enveloppe qu'il me restait et partis pour la volière.

Dehors, la neige avait recouvert le paysage d'un voile blanc pur et étincelant sous les rayons du soleil d'après-midi. Le ciel était dégagé mais la température était assez basse pour maintenir l'épaisse couche. Un petit nuage de vapeur se formait à chacun de mes souffles, le froid irritait mes joues et faisait remonter des larmes.

J'adorais cette saison les couches de vêtement sous ma robe de sorcier, l'écharpe épaisse qui me protégeait le cou et recouvrait mon menton, le bonnet en laine sur mes oreilles roses, le collant noir épais sur mes jambes, les gants troués sur mes mains, le bruit de chacun de mes pas sur la neige qui craquait ou celui qu'elle produisait quand elle tombait des branches d'un arbre, sa brillance face aux rayons du soleil, le ciel pur au-dessus d'elle, les animaux sortis et leurs petites traces derrière eux, le feux de cheminée qui réchauffe les pieds le soir, les repas chauds qui nous apaisent, la grosse couverture qui nous endort.

Je grimpai les marches de pierres glissantes avec précaution et choisi le premier hibou de l'école venu. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les rapaces et m'attendais toujours à ce qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leur tête. Heureusement, celui-ci ne bougea pas et me fixa avec de grands yeux ronds et inexpressifs. La dernière fois (et la première), je ne savais pas s'il fallait accrocher le message à une patte de l'oiseau ou tout simplement lui donner. Là, un Gryffindor m'avait rejoint pour me montrer. C'était lui aussi un né-moldu mais ce n'était pas son premier hibou. Il avait été étrangement sympathique envers la Slytherin que j'étais et je m'étais maudis toute la journée d'avoir rougit aussi vite. Puis, en rentrant au château, Lyo m'avait gentiment fait remarquer que je ne portais pas les couleurs de ma maison. « Ceci explique cela » .

A présent que je montrai mon enveloppe au rapace, je me demandais s'il sentait ma nervosité. Il restait paisible, les plumes sur son crâne, telles des oreilles pointues, lui donnant un air vicieux. Finalement, il prit docilement son dû et après lui avoir dit le nom de la destinataire -tout en espérant qu'il saurait où la trouver puisque je ne connaissais pas l'adresse- il s'envola.

En descendant, je priai pour croiser à nouveau le garçon mignon de la maison des lions, mais il devait être rentré chez lui pour les vacances, cette pensée avait été totalement ridicule.

De retour à Hogwarts, le professeur McGonagall -que je croyais partit pour les fêtes- m'attendait dans le hall, devant la grande salle. Les mains jointes contre le velours vert de sa robe, le regard sérieux, je cherchais désespérément la règle que j'avais pu enfreindre.

« Bonjour Miss Declan, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler. »

Alors que je la suivais dans les couloirs et escaliers jusqu'au passage secret avec la gargouille je me demandais si c'était toujours le professeur McGonagall qui jouait les coursiers pour le directeur et si oui, n'en avait-elle pas assez ?

La gargouille s'écarta à l'écoute du mot de passe pour nous laisser monter l'escalier en colimaçon.

Après réflexion, le vieux Dumby devait utiliser tous les professeurs qu'il croisait pour ses courses.

Le professeur de Métamorphose me laissa devant la porte.

« Entre, entre. » résonna la voix timbrée du fond du bureau.

Assis devant un paquet de document, il portait ses lunettes en demi-lune à bout de nez, lequel était penché sur une feuille noire d'écrits. Il la posa et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

-Du thé ?

-Heu, non merci.

-Un chocolat peut-être ?

-Non, ça ira pour moi, merci, refusai-je poliment.

Il me proposa ensuite de drôles de bondons dans un bol en étain nacré que je refusai aussi.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Il plongea son regard insistant dans le mien, je me sentis rougir.

-Pas vraiment. » hésitai-je, je n'allais pas proposer une faute dont je n'étais pas l'auteur.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, tu cherches quelque-chose en particulier ?

Il continua devant mon silence gêné.

-Des instructions, une notice peut-être, un indice d'utilisation d'une capacité en particulier..., insinua t-il.

-Vous savez ? Tentai-je.

-En réalité je me demandais quand tu allais enfin t'en rendre compte toi-même. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu en vienne soudain à t'intéresser à ton don ?

-c'est arrivé dans la grande salle, il y a deux jours, mais je n'appellerais pas ça un don.

-Ha bon ? Et comment l'appellerais-tu ?

 _¤Un super pouvoir. Peut-être un peu trop.¤_

-Un bonus ? Une capacité ? Je n'aime pas le terme _don_.

-Très bien. Et peux-tu me dire en quoi cette _capacité_ consiste ?

-Je ne sais pas, lire les pensées ?

-En quelques sortes. Cela se nomme la _Légilimancie_ _._ C'est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions.J'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs légilimens dans ma vie, le Choixpeau en est un. **(je jetai un regarde stupéfié vers le chapeau rapiécé)** Tu en es une aussi. C'est un don très utile mais aussi dangereux et précieux, tu devras t'exercer longtemps pour le contrôler.

Je ne disais rien et le laissais continuer, la stupeur bloquait mes cordes vocales.

-Fort heureusement, nous avons au château, un occlumens de talent, un des meilleurs que je connaisse.

 _¤Un occlumens?¤_

-L'Occlumancie est la discipline qui bloque la Légilimancie, expliqua t-il. Il est primordial pour un légilimens d'en connaître les bases. Tu pourrais recevoir des cours.

Je pensais au professeur McGonagall me donnant des cours privés, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle -le laquais du directeur- et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je serai la victime des Slytherins pendant un temps mais ça ne durerait pas. Je souris, j'étais prête à avoir des cours de plus dans mon agenda.

-Bien sûr, on ne peut pas t'ajouter d'heures pour ta première année.

 _¤Quoi?!¤_

-A ma connaissance, t'es notes sont correctes mais ce serait trop forcer que de te donner du travail supplémentaire. Les cours débuteront l'année prochaine, tu te seras ainsi plus adaptée au fonctionnement de l'école.

-Mais monsieur, je suis prête. Je suis tout à fait capable de tenir face à un entraînement et je veux savoir utiliser la _Légimancie_!

- _Légi **li** mancie_. Je ne remet pas en doute tes capacités mais je crains que le professeur attitré ne soit très occupé cette année. C'est pourquoi je reporte les cours à l'année prochaine.

Son ton était amical mais sec, ce qui annonçait la fin du débat. Je m'en voulu d'avoir répondu de cette manière au directeur de l'école, je n'étais pas chez mon oncle !

Il m'offrit un de ses fameux semi-sourires.

-Très bien ! L'affaire est conclue, tu commencera en septembre de ta deuxième année, en attendant pas de bêtise ou d'expérience incontrôlée, ordonna t-il. Ou peut-être était-ce un conseil.

Je souris et le remerciai avant de quitter son bureau. _¤Pas d'expérience mon œil ! Comptez sur moi tester ce nouveau pouvoir. Je sens que finalement je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pour ces vacances.¤_

Prédiction que je mis en œuvre dès mon retour dans la grande salle. L'heure du dîner avait rassemblé le peu d'élèves qu'il restait au château et constituait pour moi une véritable air de jeu. Un laboratoire à portée de main.

Je commençai mon expérience à l'arrivée du plat chaud.

 _Nombre de sujets : douze à la table des Ravenclaws, sept à celle des Gryffindors, cinq Hufflepuffs et trois à ma table._

 _Objectif : connaître les pensées de chacun._

 _Temps : une heure._

 _Matériel : mon cerveau. (On se passera de la baguette pour plus de sûreté)_

Je me concentrai sur un Gryffindor aux cheveux blonds ondulés tombant sur son visage et pu voir l'image floue d'une grosse dinde juteuse et fumante. Déçue du premier résultat, je passai à son voisin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. L'image très nette d'une bataille de boules de neige entre trois petits garçons apparut, les enfants riaient, sautaient, couraient, se roulaient dans la neige et se cachaient derrière des murets de fortune. _¤Intéressant¤_ Belle image, mais pas de son. Pourtant le Gryffindor était absorbé par ses souvenirs. _¤Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'entend rien. Essayons avec un autre, la fille, seule, à la table des Hufflepuffs.¤_ Cette fois je fis attention au déroulé du procédé, une sorte de bulle de pensée s'ouvrait au niveau du front et les images s'affichaient comme dans un téléviseur, mobiles ou immobiles.

Tous, présents dans la salle, passèrent sous le radar. Les bulles apparaissaient et s'activaient, mais le son ne vint pas. Dîners, jeux de neige, souvenirs, gourmandises, amour, rien de bien palpitant. Mais l'exercice fit passer les vacances un peu plus vite et plus agréablement. Le matin de noël, un petit cadeau m'attendait au pied du sapin de la salle commune. Étrangement, mon oncle semblait avoir fait un effort cette année. Peut-être que je lui manquais... cet homme avait-il un cœur finalement ? … Naaaaaaan. C'était un livre fin relatant les aventures de Mr Scrooge, un conte de noël moldu que je lu dans la soirée au coin du feu. Même le calamar géant semblait fêter ce jour en effectuant des allées-retours devant la grande vitre des cachots. Il poussait des cris de baleine à chaque passage, j'avais l'impression qu'il me saluait...

Et les vacances se terminèrent trop vite. Le dortoir se remplit, mes colocataires revinrent profiter de leur _matelas_ et les cours recommençaient le lundi qui venait. Lyo avait reçu ma lettre mais avait préféré attendre son retour pour me répondre. J'espérais juste que, pour les vacances d'été, elle soit plus réactive au courrier.


	10. Chapter 9 : Prise de conscience

Je couru jusqu'aux serres, être en retard pour le premier cours de Botanique de l'année n'était pas dans mes plans. Heureusement quand j'arrivai toute essoufflée, la moitié des élèves manquait encore à l'appel.

La douce chaleur qui régnait m'apaisa instantanément. La vapeur d'eau s'échappant des pots formait de fins nuages flottant à mi-hauteur et la condensation recouvrait les parois vitrées. Cette ambiance chaleureuse aurait séduit n'importe quel septique de la verdure.

En quelques minutes la serre se remplit, Lyo me rejoint sans dire mot et le professeur Chourave commença sa présentation.

-Bonjour à tous et bonne année. J'espère que vos vacances ce sont bien passées et que vous en avez profité pour vous reposer ! Et aussi réviser un peu les cours suivant, ajouta t-elle sur un clin d'œil. Aujourd'hui est un cours libre, choisissez une plante et décrivez la. Essayez de donner le plus d'informations possible d'après vos connaissances du premier semestre. Cela permettra de tester votre mémoire et votre attention en cours. Vous ne devez donc pas utiliser vos livres de Botanique, je ne veux donc en voir aucun de sortit !

Des soupirs et des exaspérations surgirent de part et d'autre puis les élèves se ruèrent autour des plantes de différentes formes et différents aspects, passant devant certaines, s'arrêtant devant d'autres.

Je me décidai face à une sorte de grosse limace noire recouverte de pustules, étonnée de trouvé un animal dans une serre de botanique. En réponse à ma question, une petite étiquette décolorée affichait « BUBOBULB » juste en dessous. Je tournai la tête vers les autres étudiants, aucun ne semblait intéressée par cette grosse racine puant l'essence.

 _¤Tant mieux ! Je serais tranquille pour ce cours et j'aurai un devoir différent ¤_ pensai-je en m'installant en face avec mon parchemin et ma plume.

Lyo, un peu plus loin, grattait déjà son parchemin.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, bien entendu je ne me rappelais pas du cours concernant le Bubobulb. Que disait le livre ? Que son pus était très efficace contre les violentes crises d'acné. Je ris.

 _¤J'ai pris la plante la moins utile de la serre... ¤_

Je le décrivis rapidement, pliai mon parchemin et le mit de côté pour me pencher un peu plus sur mon sujet de l'heure. La plante semblait respirer, en réalité elle se mouvait très lentement. Ses pustules, vues de près, étaient remplies à ras-bord du liquide dégoûtant, près à exploser. À cette pensée, j'eus un mouvement de recule. La prochaine fois, je choisirais une plante verte et gracieuse.

Une fille ria à côté de moi, la brune Ravenclaw de la Bibliothèque. Elle s'était moquée de ma réaction ce qui me fis grimacer. Muette je fis mine de me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Je me rendais compte de mon comportement, pourquoi était-je aussi... aigre ? Avant, j'adorais l'idée de faire rire, de n'importe quelle façon. Depuis mon insertion à Hogwarts, je lançais un regard noir à tous ceux qui m'approchaient. Je décidai de me reprendre. En début d'année j'avais été en colère envers tout le monde à cause de mon affiliation à Slytherin. Mais la moitié de l'année était passée, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

Je lui souris en retour et je vis une grande joie envahir ses yeux.

 _¤Elle devrait apprendre à cacher ses émotions celle-là, c'est flagrant.¤_

Et je me rendis compte que je redevenais froide.

-Tu as finis ? Me demanda Lyo qui m'avait rejointe.

-J'ai décidé d'aborder le monde différemment, lui appris-je alors que nous rejoignions le château sous la neige.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre, attendant la blague.

-Dorénavant, je suivrais la religion du « je-m'en-foutisme » !

-Le quoi ? Demanda t-elle sans vraiment montrer d'intérêt.

-Je serais neutre pour tout sujet.

-Mais comment en es-tu arrivée là ? Se moqua t-elle.

Je lui racontai ma prise de conscience du cours de Botanique.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Mais si ! C'est ma façon à moi d'arrêter de faire la gueule, si je refuse de parler à tout ceux avec qui je ne suis pas d'accord, je vais rester dans mon coin toute ma vie ! De cette façon, en se désintéressant des affaires des autres, je peut enfin commencer à être sociale.

-Des fois tu pars dans des idées...

 _Filtre de confusion : potion qui incite à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires. Ingrédients : Cranson officinal, Livèche, Achillée sternutatoire._

Je décollai la plume de mon parchemin et la trempai dans l'encrier. Il me restait trois potions à décrire et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Je sentis quelqu'un s'activer dans mon dos et finalement s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Arya ! Me fit sursauter Hermione Granger. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir.

Elle parlait vite. Ses yeux se penchèrent sur mon devoir.

-Ho ! Tu fais ton devoir de potion ! Fais voir ce que tu as mis.

Je retirai mon parchemin avant qu'elle ne le prenne.

-Je ne l'ai pas finis.

-Comme tu veux. Je voulais te poser quelques questions.

-C'est pour un exposé ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu es française n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?! Qui t'a dis ça ?

-Je ne sais plus, personne. Tu l'es ?

-Non ! Non, je n'ai même jamais été en France.

-Mais alors d'où vient cette rumeur ?

-Il y a une rumeur qui circule disant que je suis française ?

-Apparemment.

-Quel intérêt ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste entendu dire... je croyais que tu étais française, ça m'aurait aidé pour des recherches.

-Et maintenant, tu ne peux plus me poser tes questions puisque je ne suis _plus_ française.

-Et bien...

-Quelles sont tes questions ? Demandai-je, vexée.

Elle hésita.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de _Nicolas Flamel_ ? Chuchota t-elle.

-Oui. Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ?

La question l'étonna mais elle continua.

-Que sais-tu ?

-Que c'est un alchimiste français du 18 ou 17ème siècle je ne sais plus qu'il avait une femme nommée Pernelle et que sa maison existe toujours à Paris dans une rue portant son nom. Je ne sais pas grand chose comme tu le vois, ajoutai-je après son silence réfléchis.

-Mmmh, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu connu ?

-Les mythes des alchimistes sont les découvertes de la transformation de l'or en plomb et de l'immortalité. Ces deux notions sont associées à la pierre philosophale. Je pense que son succès à un rapport avec ça mais ce ne sont que des légendes. L'immortalité, l'or en plomb, ce n'est pas possible. Ce serait plus du domaine de...

-La magie ? Finit-elle. Je suis aussi une née-moldu, beaucoup de légendes et de contes pour enfants peuvent être vraies. Si ces deux personnes ont existé alors il est possible que les légendes à leur propos soient exactes.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Nicolas Flamel ? Ce n'est pas au programme cette année, j'en suis sûre.

-Un projet personnel, répondit-elle sèchement. Pour faire gagner plus de points à ma maison, en tant que première de la classe, je me dois de donner l'exemple.

Elle me remercie et s'éloigna le menton levé. Cette excuse transpirait le mensonge et j'étais divisée entre la curiosité et l'indifférence totale.

Plusieurs jours après cette soirée, je me pris à apprécier Granger, petit à petit. Lentement, nous forgions une amitié inédite, sans parler de la relation Gryffy-Serpy. Son air hautin m'agaçait toujours, son flux de connaissance illimité, sa prétention, ses incisives... mais comme elle voulait, elle aussi, se rapprocher de moi, elle changeait sa méthode de rapprochement. Et j'en faisais autant.

Je ne quittais pas Lyo pour autant, au contraire, notre relation n'avait fait que de s'endurcir durant cette année ! Et la fin approchant, avec elle les examens, nous redoutions toute les deux de nous séparer pendant deux mois de soit-disant vacances. Comme ils l'avaient prévenu en début d'année, Hogwarts était devenu notre deuxième maison et pour Lyo et moi la deuxième était la vraie.

Lyo m'avait conseillé de pratiquer le vol sur balais plus souvent que les cours de madame Bibine ne le permettait, elle voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Slytherin l'année prochaine et voulait que je l'accompagne. Elle disait qu'à nous deux, les Gryffindors n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, ce qui me faisait rire. Elle disait aussi qu'avec Snape comme directeur de maison, nous n'avions rien à craindre au niveau des sanctions pour l'utilisation de balais « pourris » en dehors des cours. _« Si c'est pour le bien de l'équipe Slytherin, Snape trouvera n'importe qu'elle excuse pour justifier nos entraînement illégaux »_. Je trouvais que « _illégaux_ » était un peu exagéré mais elle avait raison, personne n'osait rien nous dire, Lyo, par un moyen que je ne m'explique pas (et qu'elle m'avait interdit de deviner) avait récupérer l'autorisation écrite du professeur et ce bout de parchemin faisait reculer même les plus braves.

Nous étions donc, une fois par semaine, dehors, à l'arrière du château, dans un coin calme et discret, recouvert partiellement d'herbe et de gros cailloux donneurs d'hématomes, à califourchon sur notre vieux Brossdur, à 2-3 mètres du sol, à faire des allées-retours, des montées et descentes, des loopings et pirouettes, se passant la balle de fortune que Lyo avait confectionné chez elle pendant les vacances d'hiver, se l'envoyant assez fort pour se déstabiliser ou basse pour se forger des réflexes et vaincre notre peur de tomber. Nous ne voulions pas spécialement faire poursuiveur mais notre manque de moyen ne nous permettait pas de nous entraîner pour les autres balles.

La balle, de la grosseur d'un Souafle, passa sous le balais de Lyo qui fit le tour de l'axe, récupéra la balle et se repositionna sur son balais avant même que j'eus le temps de la prévenir. J'en restai bouche bée. Elle était vraiment douée.

-Ça, c'était une mauvaise passe, me reprocha-t-elle, le souffle court. Je n'ai pas autant d'abdos que tu as l'air de penser.

-Désolée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le vent s'était levé et des fines gouttes commençaient à tomber. Nous rangeâmes le matériel emprunté et prirent la direction de la grande porte. L'heure du dîner approchait avec l'orage. Dans le hall, Draco Malfoy attendait, calé contre un mur, avec son habituel air condescendant. Ses deux gugusses n'étaient pas là, pour changer. Lyo tourna vers moi une air désolé.

-On se rejoint au dîner.

Je répondis à peine, le son que produisit mes cordes vocales derrière mes lèvres fermées ressembla d'avantage à un grognement qu'à un mot. Elle savait que mon opinion de Malfoy (que je savais être son cousin) était extrêmement basse. Mais lui me prenait pour « une-sang-de-bourbe » (née de parents moldus) indigne de la maison Slytherin. Sûrement la même opinion de la majorité des élèves de la maison et de son directeur, Snape.

Ils s'éloignèrent, déjà en pleine conversation. Je restai un peu dans le hall à regarder les murs, les tableaux, les rares élèves qui passaient. Je fis le tour de mon emploi du temps et des devoirs qu'il me restait ou que je devais peaufiner. Un devoir de potion, une rédaction de métamorphose, la conclusion du texte en histoire de la magie...

-Hey !

Un troisième année de gryffindor avançait d'un pas vif. Je tournais la tête dans la direction opposée mais le couloir était vide. Je jurai intérieurement, il venait vers moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on gryffindor venait montrer son dégoût pour notre maison, à Lyo, moi ou tout autre première année incapable de se défendre ou d'inspirer le respect. Je baissai la tête et prit la direction de la porte. Il accéléra le pas et me rattrapa.

-Hey, où cours-tu comme ça ?

Il m'empoigna le bras gauche assez fort pour me faire grimacer.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai couru.

Je libérai mon bras d'un geste sec, ses doigts laisseraient sûrement des hématomes. Il se tint devant moi, trop prés, me dépassant d'une tête. Je reculai, je craignais généralement le contact avec toute autre personne, mais ceux qui se rapprochaient autant pour seulement dire des mots inutiles, je ne le supportais pas.

-Je crois qu'on a était clair, plusieurs fois même.

Aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

-T'es une saleté de serpent, ne t'approche pas des lions.

* _Sérieusement ?_ *

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est toi, ria-t-il. T'as pas encore compris les règles de Hogwarts? Les Gryffindors et les Slytherins ne se côtoient pas, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-Tu as peut-être un différent avec ma maison mais je ne la représente pas.

Il me poussa contre le mur. Je jetai un regard derrière lui, comme par hasard le hall était vide.

-Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, ok ?

-Ho mais tu les as déjà les ennuis. (il parlait comme les gros caïds des rues dans les films, ce n'était pas crédible) tu ne vois pas ?

Il me poussa à nouveau, je commençais à avoir mal aux épaules et au dos.

-Arrête ça.

-Arrêter quoi ?

Il recommença.

-Tu (il appuya son poing contre mon épaule à chaque mot) ne … traînes … plus … avec … des … Gry...

 _Aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours était passive. Mon oncle n'a jamais été un exemple de l'éducation, par contre il en était un de la paresse. Je faisais tout dans la maison et de ce fait je n'avais pas beaucoup de vie sociale ni de loisir, je passais mon temps libre pour le ménage et les tâches ménagère. Je ne peux pas dire que mon oncle m'exploitait mais comme il n'aurait pas bouger le petit doigt (ou ses fesses du canapé), il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse tourner la maison. Bien sûr il le quittait, le sofa, pour se coucher et partir travailler. À cause de ça, mon attitude était réservée, silencieuse, discrète, j'évitais tout contact avec les êtres humains et fuyait toute relation. J'étais la parfaite victime de l'école. Et une victime se doit d'avoir des bourreaux. J'ai donc, sans avoir de temps libres, de loisir, d'amis, eu la joie et la chance d'improviser une défense instinctive copiée dans le peu de film que j'avais pu apercevoir sur le poste de télévision de mon oncle. Au bout de la quatrième entrevue avec la directrice, j'avais décidé de jouer avec ma patience extraordinairement inexistante et d'utiliser les mots plutôt que les petits coups rapides bien placés. C'est là que ce petit aparté devient utile, je n'ai vraiment AUCUNE patience._

Quelque chose s'était libéré dans mon esprit, comme si les grilles condamnées s'étaient ouvertes en claquant, libérant un vent furieux qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Mon bras se leva subitement et je vis, sans pouvoir rien faire, ma main frapper la trachée du grand blond. Il recula sous le choc, la respiration bloquée. Il exprima quelques grognements ressemblant davantage à des crachats et des gargouillis. Honte à moi d'en avoir éprouvé une certaine satisfaction. Satisfaction qui persista jusqu'au milieu de l'entretien que j'eus avec le professeur McGonagall par la suite. Ça s'arrêta quand le professeur Snape entra à son tour dans le bureau. La sanction était presque donnée et le gryffindor avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui me titillait les nerfs. Heureusement, les renforts arrivaient.

-Il est évidant que le geste fût une défense face à une attaque délibérée de Monsieur Youth, plaida Snape en ma faveur. Je pense qu'il mériterait une sanction, lui aussi, à la hauteur de sa brutalité.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla un peu confuse, sûrement de ne pas y avoir pensé la première.

-Bien entendu. Monsieur Youth, je ne cautionne pas votre attitude. Vous serez donc tous les deux en retenue.

-Je propose, la coupa Snape, que chacun choisisse la punition de son élève.

-Ou de l'élève de l'autre maison.

Le fameux Youth et moi passions d'un professeur à l'autre comme pour un match de Tennis, suivant le combat de joutes avec attention. Nous ne pensions même plus à notre sanction, amusés par les événements. S'en suivit ensuite un duel de regard dans lequel aucun ne semblait lâcher.

-Très bien, grogna Snape comme il savait très bien le faire. Youth suivait moi, vous nettoierez les chaudrons usagés.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux grands, de toute évidence il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de punition. Peut-être qu'en donnant une tache légère, Snape s'attendait à ce que le professeur McGonagall en face de même avec moi. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, après réflexion.

-Miss Declan, quant à vous, vous rangerez le débarra de la salle de métamorphose.

Elle montra une porte qui ne fermez plus sous la quantité incroyable d'affaires qui la poussait.

je me mettais au défis. _¤Y en a pour une heure¤_


End file.
